EL MEJOR REGALO
by Jashui
Summary: Applejack y Discord están decididos a dar el mejor regalo para la persona que más quieren, pero para lograrlo, bueno, realmente no sabían en lo que se metían. Mundo: Equestria Girls
1. El primer día de Navidad

La última hoja de los árboles ha caído, los habitantes de Ponyville esperan gustosos la llegada de la primera nevada. Toda la ciudad se prepara para tal acontecimiento, los adornos en los negocios, las familias y amigos se saludan con esa alegría que sólo la cercanía de la Navidad otorga.

Sunset camina envuelta en ese ambiente, no es su primera Navidad en el mundo humano, tampoco su primera Navidad con los Rainbooms, pero esta Navidad es totalmente diferente y única, es la primera Navidad que pasará a lado de Applejack como novias.

Casi 4 meses desde que las dos aceptaron sus sentimientos, meses llenos de nuevas experiencias y emociones para la pelirroja. Una época mágica sin duda, piensa la chica.

El cielo grisáceo se sitúa sobre la preparatoria Canterlot, hoy las clases han terminado, sin embargo, algunos clubes siguen en actividad debido al evento de caridad navideña que la Asociación Amicitia organiza en esta ocasión.

-¡Hey Sunny! – escucha gritar a sus espaldas, se trata de Siré, mejor conocido en otro mundo como Discord. Ese chico de 16 años, ceja poblada, de pelo negro relamido, con una pequeñísima barba de chivo, sus ojos cafés rojizos pentrantes, su tez clara y esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracteriza.

Discord que vino a este mundo por órdenes de la Princesa Twilight para ayudar a Sunset Shimmer a resolver los problemas de la magia inestable de este universo. Ocultando su nombre para las demás Rainbooms, excepto para Applejack que conoce su verdadera identidad, el señor del caos.

-Pensé que te quedarías en el departamento, pero fue tonto de mi parte pensar eso, vienes por tu "manzanita", ¿verdad? – dice el chico

-¿Y tú viene por tu "conejita", no? – comenta burlona la pelirroja

-No sé de qué hablas – responde mientras se levanta el cuello de su chaqueta.

Sí que lo sabe, sin duda que Siré y Fluttershy tienen una relación más estrecha de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, pero que el orgulloso señor del caos jamás admitirá en público.

Ambos chicos entran a la escuela, algunos jóvenes vienen de aquí para allá con objetos, todos ayudando a la caridad. Ven pasar a su lado a Suri Polomare, la vicepresidenta del Club de Moda que en afán dictador da órdenes a una asustadiza Coco Pommel.

-Es una pena que Rarity no esté aquí para las fechas – comenta la pelirroja al ver toda la escena

-Sí, debe estar sufriendo horrores en ese crucero por las Bahamas – agrega el chico

Los chicos siguen su camino y en cada andar Sunset recibe sonrisas de sus compañeros al verla pasar. Ha pasado un año desde ese baile de otoño fatídico para ella, un año donde los alumnos de la escuela la han podido perdonar y también un año donde muchas cosas han cambiado. La llegada de Siré; los extraños casos de magia inestable que han aparecido en la ciudad; el cambio de domicilio, viviendo ahora con Sire en un lujoso departamento; pero lo más importante y radical, es que ella, es novia de Applejack.

[][][]

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? – pregunta la rubia con un delantal rojo, su pelo amarrado y cubierto con una redilla, una ceja levantada y una de sus manos en la cintura.

Rainbow Dash quisiera responder, pero está muy ocupada comiendo un gran pedazo de pay de manzana mientras Pinkie Pie está sentada a lado suyo terminando su parte, en el Club de Cocina.

-Necheshitas ghentse que pruesbe tus payshs anshtes de vendesherlos – responde la deportista sin dejar de masticar

-Para esto está Pinkie, tú estás aquí de gorrona – dice la rubia

-Es importante una segunda opinión – comenta la fiestera para después lamer el plato y disfrutar de las migajas

La vaquera suspira y se masajea la sien con sus dedos, son en momentos así que se pregunta por qué las tiene de amigas.

La rubia prefiere enfocarse en ver cómo van los panquecillos de manzana y revisar el listado de las cantidades que se le pidió a cada integrante, quiere efectuar como es debido su papel como presidenta del Club. Algunos chicos aún están en la cocina ayudando a preparar y cumplir con las órdenes de horneo.

-¿Si vas a andar con Soarin? – pregunta Pinkie a la deportista, llamando la atención de la vaquera

-Aunque no sea tan asombroso como yo, le voy a dar una oportunidad. Además, quiero pasar estas fiestas de una manera "cálida" – comenta la deportista pícaramente. Todas saben a lo que se refiere y nuevamente la ceja de la vaquera se levanta.

-No puedes andar con alguien sólo por eso – comenta la rubia

-No vamos a ser amigos con derechos, será algo, pues bien, ¿y qué tiene de malo? Seguro que no te quejaste cuando te echaste a Sunset –

Applejack desvía la mirada y el tono rojizo comienza a subir, quiere distraerse, pero su amiga descubre una verdad.

-No me digas que….- dice la deportista

-¡¿No se han acostado?! – dice sorprendida la fiestera y los demás voltean a verlas.

-¡Pinkie! – reprende la vaquera – baja la voz –

-Pero, llevan saliendo, ¿cuánto?, ¿tres, cuatro meses? – comenta la peliarcoiris - ¡jajaja! Eres una santurrona –

-No es eso, sólo, bueno, es algo especial, no puedes apresurar eso, debe ocurrir a su momento…-

-En otras palabras, eres una santurrona – dice la deportista, la vaquera tuerce la boca

-¿Sunset es una santurrona? – pregunta la fiestera

-¿Eh? – comenta la rubia

-Sí, a lo mejor ella quiere, pero tú estás en modo "no no no" – dice Pinkie

-Tiene razón, ¿ella te ha dicho algo? – comenta Rainbow

-N-no –

-¿No quiere? – pregunta la deportista

-¿Sí quiere? – pregunta la fiestera

-N-no lo sé – responde la rubia

"¿Y ella quiere?", se cuestiona la confundida Applejack

[][][]

Algunas chicas intercambian palabras emocionadas por el mejor regalo que recibirán, por el presente que otorgarán, la sonrisa se dibuja en sus rostros. Siré las mira atentas mientras se recarga de brazos cruzados sobre un casillero, esperando a que Sunset vacíe el suyo.

-¿Qué crees que te regalé? –

-¡Lo que quiera! Con tal de que él me regale algo –

Las dos dan risillas de emoción

 _-¿Es costumbre dar regalos? – pregunta el chico a Sunset Shimmer mientras están en clase esperando al profesor._

 _-Sí –_

 _-¿A todo mundo? – dice el chico_

 _-No a todos, más bien a las personas que quieres – dice la pelirroja_

 _-Ya veo – y de reojo observa a la tímida Fluttershy_

Eso es lo que le dijo la pelirroja a inicio de semana, el chico ha pensado todos estos días sobre los regalos más impresionantes y asombrosos que dar, después de todo se pudre en dinero, puede hacerlo con mucha facilidad.

 _-Siré, hemos visitado como 50 tiendas, realmente me siento cansada – dice Sunset mientras se desfallece sobre una banca dentro del centro comercial más grande de todo Canterlot City.- ¿Cuántos regalos piensas comprar? – pregunta la chica al ver a su amigo cargando ese centenar de bolsas._

 _-Eso no importa, aún no encuentro algo…espectacular…quiero darle el mejor regalo –_

Así fue como los dos pasaron el fin de semana pasado y eso explica que la sala del departamento esté llena de bolsas de todos los tamaños y de varias tiendas. Sin embargo, nada de eso le convencía, ninguno le parecía digno para ella. Jamás se imaginó lo difícil que era dar un regalo, con razón los humanos sólo lo hacen en ocasiones especiales.

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando – dice la vaquera mientras abraza por detrás a su adorada pelirroja._

 _-No bromeo – dice Siré al cerrar la puerta de su casillero– mañana viernes empiezan los doce días antes de Navidad, y como dice la canción "mi amor me regaló…", pienso darle 12 regalos a Fluttershy-_

 _-Y así ella caerá a tus pies – comenta Sunset_

 _-Piensen lo que quieran, lo hago porque es una gran amiga, no como ustedes – pronuncia el chico y ambas chicas dibujan una sonrisa irónica._

Y así el viernes ha llegado con el primer regalo de Navidad.

[][][]

Una gran camioneta blanca llega a la zona de descargas de la escuela, puede verse en ella el gran logo, una perdiz con una rama de laurel, el símbolo de la Asociación Amicitia. De ella baja una chica de 21 años, un largo pelo rojizo con rastas, una pañoleta que lo adorna y un poncho café que la cubre del frío, es una del Comité Organizador, ella es Tree Hugger, la activista por excelencia.

Un par de chicos de la preparatoria esperan la camioneta, es el Club de Ecología, al cual pertenece Fluttershy, quien es encargada de dar la bienvenida, y gustosa lo hace, ya que Tree Hugger es una de las personas que más admira. Ha seguido las causas que defiende, los artículos que ha publicado y casi diario revisa su blog personal, sin duda, la inspira para hacer este mundo mejor para todos.

La chica tímida se acerca a la activista.

-Hola, debes ser Fluttershy –

-S-sí –

-Soy Tree Hugger – estrecha su mano – nos da tanto gusto que ustedes se unan a esta causa. Los niños estarán felices por todo lo que hacen –

-G-Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos a ayudar. Sí, nos da mucha alegría saber que podremos ayudar a tres orfanatos con las colectas que organizamos. Además, dar esa gran fiesta de Navidad cerca del viejo roble será una experiencia inolvidable para ellos –

-Sin duda hermana –

\- ¡Tree! ¿Nos ayudas para acá? – llama unos de los chicos de la asociación.

-¡Claro! – responde la activista – Te veo en un rato –

Fluttershy deja escapar su sonrisa de alegría, esa que se dibuja cuando está inmersa en una gran causa.

[][][]

-Eres una floja – comenta Siré mientras carga la mochila de Sunset – recuérdame, ¿por qué hago esto? –

-Porque eres un buen amigo y quieres impresionar a Fluttershy con tu amabilidad – responde la pelirroja

-Y por eso cargo la basura de tu casillero…me siento usado –

Los dos chicos llegan a la zona de descargas, la camioneta de la asociación ha llegado, entre alumnos y activistas llevan cajas, alimentos, cobijas, todo lo que se obtuvo de las recolectas de los diferentes clubes.

-¡Hola Shy! – dice Sunset al ver a su amiga, quien responde al saludo. Los dos se acercan a ella.

-Gracias por venir y ayudar –

-Cuando quieras – responde Siré con un guiño - ¿en qué ayudamos? –

-Eh…podrían a ayudar a etiquetar esas cajas de allá – responde Fluttershy

-De acuerdo, Sunset ve a ayudar – dice el chico a lo que la pelirroja lo reta con la mirada – anda ve ayudar, no seas egoísta – la chica sólo suspira en resignación y se dirige a donde están las cajas y más chicos.

-Déjame ayudarte a ti Shy – sonríe el chico.

-D-de acuerdo –

El chico pone a un lado el morral de Sunset para seguir a la chica tímida a una zona de cajas con latas.

Entre comentarios alegres y pequeñas bromas, los amigos ayudan. Siré procurando ser cuidadoso y regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga, y ella correspondiendo al gesto y agradeciendo el apoyo. Así lentamente pasa la hora, el mejor momento para los dos.

El joven espera ansioso poderle decir acerca del regalo, confía plenamente que le gustará, después de todo, ¿a qué chica no le gustaría? La última caja por cargar y señalar. Los dos vuelven a sonreír por un trabajo bien hecho. Fluttershy se sienta un momento para retomar fuerzas, Siré se sienta a su lado.

-Oye Fluttershy, ¿harás algo hoy en la noche? – pregunta el joven

-Mmm, pues leer un cuento a mi conejito Ángel y quizás revisé de nuevo la lista para la colecta de mañana –

-¿Y después de eso, tendrás tiempo libre? –

-Imagino que sí, ¿por qué? –

-Eh…bueno, es que hice una reservación en el "Le Maison Bristol"…-

-Oh, es ese famoso y elegante restaurante del centro, ¿verdad? –

-Sí, ¡ese! Bueno, ¿te gustaría acompa….? –

-¿El "Le Maison Bristol"? Ese restaurante viola la Ley de Protección de Mamíferos Marinos – palabras de Tree Hugger que interrumpen el momento.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunta intrigado Siré

-Sirve carne de ballena – responde la activista a lo que Fluttershy hace un sonido de susto

-Eso está prohibido – comenta la amante de los animales

-Exacto, durante meses han buscado demostrar que ese restaurante sirve carne de una especie en extinción – dice Tree

-Oh, no me gustaría ir a un sitio así – responde la chica tímida

Y en un par de palabras el primer regalo de Siré se ha desvanecido.

[][][]

-¡Hey! Iba a probar eso – reclama la deportista mientras ve como quitan frente de ella un plato con un panquecito de vainilla.

-Suficientes muestras gratis – comenta la vaquera

-Vaya, creo que llegué tarde – escucha decir, es la voz de su novia.

-S-Sunset – dice sonrojada la rubia

-Hola hermosa – saluda la pelirroja para después darle un tierno y rápido beso en sus labios. Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash hacen burla.

-Hola manzanita – dice la vaquera – Pensé que Siré venía contigo –

-Sí, pero refunfuñaba algo y prefirió quedarse en el estacionamiento abrazado de mi morral mientras maldecía a una tal Tree Hugger – responde la pelirroja al tomar el panquecito para después darle un mordisco – Está delicioso -

-Me alegra oír eso, yo lo preparé – escuchan decir, es la chica seria, aquella de cabello bicolor, la estricta BonBon que se acerca. Sunset le sonríe, BonBon sólo la mira fijamente un instante para desviar su mirada a la presidenta del Club – Applejack, te necesitamos un momento, hay unas dudas sobre un par de recetas –

-Claro dulzura – responde la vaquera – regreso en un momento – dice a su novia y amigas. Ambas chicas se alejan de la mesa para ir a la esquina derecha donde están los hornos.

-Esa BonBon sí que es una cara dura – dice la deportista

-A mí me da escalofríos – comenta la fiestera.

Sunset contempla como Applejack se acerca a los demás chicos, luego observa a BonBon. Después de la rubia, ella es la mejor cocinera de la escuela sin duda alguna, también es uno de los promedios más altos de la preparatoria y aunque no lo desee, la chica de pelo bicolor se hace notar y en el semestre pasado, fue noticia en boca de todos. Ella y la rockera Cherry Crash eran novias, la primera pareja de chicas que fue pública, sólo se dejó de hablar de ellas porque empezaron a hablar sobre la pelirroja y la vaquera.

Es tan contrastante, BonBon es de expresión rígida y seria, y Cherry es mucho más expresiva y alegre, tan diferentes que se complementan, podría asegurarse.

¿Ella y Applejack, se complementan? No siente que sean tan distintas, es un hecho que las dos tienen sus características, pero a la vez realmente siente que son "parejas", un equilibrio perfecto podría aventurarse. Ve a la rubia en su rol de líder, con esa confianza que emana, sí que es afortunada de salir con ella.


	2. Lo que quiero para Navidad

-¿No que servían carne de ballena aquí? – pregunta la pelirroja al ver su platillo

-¡No está comprobado! – dice Siré para después meter un gran bocado de carne en su boca.

Los dos amigos están cenando en el "Le Maison Bristol". Sunset lleva un elegante vestido negro de una sola pieza mientras su acompañante lleva un traje del mejor corte.

-Sabes Siré, pudiste cancelar la reservación – dice la chica

-Me importa un bledo – menciona mientras sigue masticando su pedazo de carne

La pelirroja mira a su alrededor aquel elegante restaurante, un exclusivo ambiente, mira a todas las parejas que comen allí, sin duda sería un lugar excelente para invitar a Applejack, claro si tuviera el dinero para hacerlo, dejando escapar un suspiro por desilusión.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta su acompañante después de tragar su pedazo de carne.

-Aún no sé qué regalarle a Applejack – responde la chica mientras con el tenedor toma una trufa blanca.

-¿Qué le regalaste el año pasado? –

-Le preparé el platillo típico de Equestria – comenta tímidamente la chica

-¡Ou! El famoso platillo típico de Equestria por el cual estuvo enferma del estómago por semanas– dice el chico mientras ella sólo quiere esconderse más por la vergüenza

-Sí, ése –

-Ya veo, también es por eso que las Rainbooms no te dejan cocinar – comenta el joven, la chica más se quiere esconder – Vamos, no es tan malo, los humanos dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta –

-Quiero darle un mejor regalo este año, pero, se me ocurren unas cosas y luego me doy cuenta que no tengo tanto dinero…-

-Puedes tejerle algo, esos regalos son lindos – dice Siré y come otro bocado de carne – yo amaría un regalo así –

-Sí, podría ser algo que hiciera yo misma…-

-Asunto resuelto. Ahora ayúdame a elegir el segundo regalo para Fluttershy –

-Pensé que tenías la lista preparada –

-Hay cambios – dice el chico – necesito un regalo más genial que una cena –

-En la sala, hay cientos por elegir – comenta la chica

Siré toma un pedazo de carne y lentamente lo mastica

-¡Ya sé! – pronuncia con la boca llena de carne - ¡Será el regalo perfecto! – concluye.

[][][]

El brillo de las tiendas, los escaparates adornados navideñamente invitan a los compradores a adquirir los mejores regalos para sus seres queridos. La fila de personas llena los centros comerciales, los Santas Clauses invitando a la caridad y escuchando los deseos de lo más pequeños, un ambiente perfecto si no fuera porque aún no ha llegado la nieve, el único elemento faltante para esta postal decembrina, aunque el frío sí que se ha hecho presente.

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Applejack pasean por las diferentes tiendas, probándose un par de prendas, raros lentes y viendo extravagantes objetos que cualquiera catalogaría como un pésimo regalo.

Pinkie Pie elige un millar de cosas que en una rápida inspección termina tomando los exactos, los presentes que sus hermanas y papás adoraran. Rainbow Dash mientras anota con qué regalos podrán complacerla, además de señalarle a Pinkie y Applejack que podrían regalarle. En cambio, la vaquera sólo las sigue como una acompañante que no parece contagiarse del espíritu mercantilista de la Navidad.

Después de visitar un par de tiendas y tener todos los regalos, deciden ir a cenar algo al área de comida. Corren suerte para tener un lugar, las tres se sientan y acomodan las cosas. La fiestera se ofrece a comprar la cena como agradecimiento de que la acompañaran, así que va a pedir las órdenes.

La vaquera mira a su alrededor, todas aquellas parejas agarradas del brazo que miran los escaparates, que se intercambian sonrisas, todos ellos que buscan sorprender al otro con un regalo espectacular.

-Veo que no le regalarás nada a nadie – comenta la deportista, atrayendo la atención de su amiga rubia.

-Compré los regalos hace semanas, están bien escondidos en el granero, lejos de la curiosidad de Applebloom – responde la vaquera

-¿También el regalo de Sunset? –

La rubia deja escapar un suspiro

-Quería darle un regalo espectacular y genial, ya sabes, algo romántico y pensé en un paseo en trineo y una cena –

-Pero no hay nieve – dice la deportista

-Lo sé y mi familia no viajará a Appleloosa el fin de semana previo a Navidad así que tampoco sé dónde pasar la cena con ella – la chica deja escapar un suspiro de desilusión – Quizás le compré una pulsera o un collar. El año pasado le tejí unos guantes, este año quiero darle un mejor regalo, algo más romántico…-

-Llévala a un hotel y tengan sexo salvaje – comenta Pinkie mientras llega con tres bandejas, una de ellas sobre su cabeza. Ágilmente las empieza a repartir.

-¡Pinkie! – dice sonrojada Applejack

-No es mala idea –agrega la peliarcoiris

-¡Rainbow! –

-Es buena idea – dice la deportista – quizás no sexo salvaje, pero un ambiente romántico, lindo, para su primera vez, ese es un buen regalo –

-No voy a acostarme con ella por Navidad – responde la vaquera

-¿No te quieres acostar con ella? ¿Nunca? – dice la fiestera mientras muerde una papa frita de su paquete de hamburguesa y refresco.

-Eh…digo…claro que quiero estar con ella….aunque…¡un minuto! ¡ese no es asunto tuyo! –

-Applejack te lo decimos porque somos buenas amigas. Acuéstate con ella. Seguro que disfrutará del "regalo" – comenta Rainbow Dash para luego abrir su soda.

-A veces me pregunto por qué somos amigas – dice la vaquera mientras inclina su sombrero para ocultar su sonrojo.

[][][]

Un día más llega, el sol alumbra el inicio de la mañana. Los activistas colocan algunas carpas cerca del viejo roble que da bienvenida al bosque Pegasus, un hermoso sitio que hace una generación era lugar de encuentro para familias y enamorados, pero con el paso del tiempo, fue quedando en el olvido, tanto que ahora ya no parece vital ni importante para nadie, pero siempre existe una persona dispuesta a conservar la magia de estos sitios, eso es en lo que cree firmemente Tree Hugger.

Algunos alumnos de la escuela Canterlot llegan, la venta de pasteles, bocadillos y pays comenzará. Varios comensales llegarán en un par de horas, muchas ventas y donativos son pronosticados, los suficientes para apoyar a los pequeños de los orfanatos.

La camioneta roja de los Apple's llega con todo lo horneado por los alumnos, varios ayudan a descargar y a colocar la pequeña feria de alimentos.

Siré y Sunset Shimmer llegan cada uno en una motocicleta, cualquiera que los viera jurarían que son los típicos rebeldes de la preparatoria. Fluttershy llega en bicicleta junto con Rainbow Dash.

-No puedo creer que no me dejaras usar el carro para venir acá – dice la deportista a su amiga la tímida – y peor aún, ¡levantarme tan temprano! –

-Rainbow es por una buena causa –

-Espero que esto me genere buen karma – comenta la peliarcoiris

Todos inician a arreglar las cosas, Siré siempre cerca de la joven Fluttershy, Applejack dejándose embelesar por la sonrisa de la pelirroja y en ocasiones escuchando el llamado del deber del Club de Cocina. Las 10 de la mañana marca el inicio de la gran venta, muchos comensales llegan, cada uno de los panquecitos, pasteles, bebidas calientes y pays son comprados. Las monedas caen dejando su sonido de alegría por la caridad. Fluttershy se ve entusiasmada por las buenas ventas y la alegría que expresa la gente que llega a la pequeña feria, es seguro que la colecta es un éxito total. El joven la contempla gustoso de mirarla, de saber que su buena obra ocurrirá como ella deseaba. Este es el momento para que ella se alegre aún más.

-Fluttershy, quiero hablar contigo un momento – pronuncia Siré

-Claro, dime –

-Bueno, sabes, ya se acerca la Navidad y sé que ustedes acostumbran regalos y quiero darte uno muy especial-

-Siré…no es necesario que me regales algo…-

-Insisto – y el chico abre una pequeña caja con una pulsera dentro – es para ti –

La chica contempla la pulsera, es de la joyería más fina, una forma circular hecha de un material blanco y que en las puntas hay piezas de oro. Elegante y sofisticado, de un material peculiar, que es…

-Esto es marfil – dice Fluttershy al examinarla

-Sí, eso me dijeron y esto es oro, de 18 kilates –

-Es marfil – vuelve a decir la chica tímida

-Sí, ¿te gusta? –

-N-no puedo tenerlo – vuelve a ponerlo en su caja – esos pobres elefantes….-

-¿Elefantes?-

\- El marfil se saca de los colmillos de los elefantes – dice Tree Hugger que se acerca a los jóvenes – y la gran mayoría son cazados ilegalmente, por eso es una especie en extinción –

-¿Estas bromeando, no? –

-No hermano y creo que tú bromeas con la pobre Fluttershy al darle algo así –

El chico mira a la joven tímida quien le extiende la caja de regreso, él la toma.

-L-lo siento – y la chica se retira en compañía de Tree quien la consuela por esos pobres elefantitos.

El chico mira desconsolado la caja. Para después aplastarla con el pie y arrojarla a la basura. El mejor regalo, aún no aparece.


	3. La canción de Navidad

-¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunta la vaquera a Sunset mientras mira a Siré sacar varias cajas de las bolsas de las tiendas que están en la sala del departamento.

-Está buscando desesperadamente un regalo para Fluttershy – responde su novia. Las dos chicas están sentadas juntas en el gran sillón de la sala.

-Creí que ya tenía una lista –

-¡Y la tenía! – contesta Siré – una lista genial si me lo permiten decir. Pero esa Tree Hugger me ha echado a perder todo…seis regalos tirados a la basura por esa….arggg- y sigue lanzando bolsas a los lados.

-¿Quién es Tree Hugger? – pregunta la rubia.

-Eso quisiera saber – responde la pelirroja

-Es una antipática metiche que no soporta que le regalé cosas a Fluttershy – agrega el chico – todos mis presentes tienen algún defecto como que "no regales cosas que estén a expensas del agua potable o del respeto a los derechos humanos". ¡Por Celestia! Nunca creí que los activistas fueran tan odiosos y ahora por culpa de esa fumayerba ecologista, Fluttershy piensa que soy un malvado materialista y destructor del medio ambiente-

-¿Apenas se dio cuenta de eso? – comenta la rubia

-Chistosita – responde el señor del caos mientras desenvuelve un regalo, una esfera de nieve que hace que en un mini Manehattan caiga una linda nevada - ¡esto es perfecto! No creo que me digan que esto es dañino para el ambiente – vuelve a guardarlo – tengo que darle el séptimo regalo de Navidad – y el chico a sale a toda velocidad del departamento.

-¿Crees que lo logre? – pregunta Applejack a su amada

-Pues las esferas de nieve se ven inofensivas, creo que ésta vez sí podrá darle un buen regalo –

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos por el café que te prometí – comenta la rubia mientras se pone de pie, un suave roce siente en su mano que ocasiona que lleva su mirada a Sunset.

-Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí –

Una mirada es suficiente para que la rubia regrese a su lado y se acomoden en un cálido abrazo, dejando que el silencio las domine lentamente hasta que sólo la respiración de ellas sea la armonía las acompañe.

Sunset Shimmer puede sentir la suavidad de la mano de su novia, la calidez de sus dedos que acarician lentamente la palma de su mano. En un momento cómplice donde ellas sólo entienden su propio lenguaje, donde no hay más universo fuera de esa respiración. Ella existe ahí, ella puede tomar esa mano, ser una con Applejack, tan sencilla acción que marca una enorme fortuna.

¿Qué hizo para merecerlo? Aún no lo comprende, pero quiere decirle a la rubia cuán amada puede ser. La pelirroja la besa sutilmente en los labios, expresará lo que su corazón manda decir, en un beso encerrará todos sus sentimientos, con un delicado beso buscará quererla. La joven Apple se entrega a ese beso que domina todos sus sentidos, los labios de Sunset la vencen lentamente sobre el sillón. Todas las sensaciones que la atrapan provienen de la pelirroja, el roce de sus dedos en su mano, su lengua acariciando la suya, la temperatura que emana su cuerpo, la respiración agitada que se presenta, todo se resume en Sunset Shimmer.

Unos simples gemidos de la rubia escapan, un gesto que motiva a la pelirroja a besarla más, a querer plasmar con intensidad su piel, su ser. La rubia lentamente se desvanece en el placer que siente por sus besos, su deseo la quiere llevar a que esos labios la acaricien con delicadeza por todo su cuerpo, surge el deseo de poseerla….

"¿Qué?" su razonamiento mata su instinto, detiene a su amada pelirroja en una amable acción. Las dos chicas escuchan su respiración agitada, Sunset observa confundida a su novia.

-Y-Yo – tartamudea la rubia – qui-quiero agua– se mueve un poco y con eso destruye la posibilidad de lo que pudo ocurrir.

Sunset se incorpora un poco, sentándose nuevamente el sillón tratando de comprender lo que sucedió mientras Applejack se dirige a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua.

-¿Quieres agua? – pregunta la vaquera

-No – responde la pelirroja

Y ambas chicas quedan en silencio con sus propias reflexiones.

[][][]

-Huiste como una cobarde – comenta Rainbow Dash sentada al pie de la cama de Pinkie Pie. Applejack está acostada sobre la cama de la fiestera de forma horizontal, por lo que su cabeza vuela un poco sobre el filo de la cama y a su lado derecho puede ver a la deportista sentada.

-No sabía qué hacer, ni comprendo lo que sentí –

-Por favor Applejack, sí lo sabes, Sunset te puso caliente y eso te asustó – comenta la peliarcoiris – porque eres una santurrona –

La vaquera se quita su sombrero dejándolo caer a los pies de la cama, se voltea para ponerse boca abajo y manteniendo la misma posición horizontal.

-Estoy asustada – confiesa la rubia – no sé qué hacer, en serio, nunca he estado con alguien….¿qué henos haces en esos momentos? ¿Y si no le gusta a Sunset? ¿Y si no quiere estar conmigo? ¿Y si…? – sus preguntas son interrumpidas porque Rainbow Dash le ha dado un sombrerazo.

-Ou Ou, quieta vaquera – dice la deportista – deja de torturarte. La única forma de saberlo es tomando acción –

-¿Cómo establos hago eso? –

Pinkie que ha escuchado todo eso sentada enfrente de las chicas en un cojin puff se levanta emocionada, toma su laptop, la abre y se la da a Rainbow Dash.

-Hay una forma Applejack – comenta la peliarcoiris – una manera en la que sepas qué hacer…¡viendo porno! – dice la chica mientras voltea la laptop para mostrársela a su amiga vaquera, una pantalla que obviamente muestra el material y unas letras que dicen _porntub._

-¿Porno? – pregunta sorprendida la rubia - ¿Hablas en serio?-

-En serio, las pornos son educativas. Casi en todas salen dos chicas haciéndolo, así que sólo pon atención a esa parte. Déjame ponerte una –

-Olvídalo – comenta la vaquera mientras se levanta – mejor me voy a casa –

-Applejack, lo hacemos por tu bien. Ninguna de nosotras ha estado con una chica – dice la deportista

-Yo estaría con una - agrega Pinkie

-No lo dudamos – responde la peliarcoiris – pero el punto es que nunca hemos estado con una y hay que ayudar a AJ. Ver porno es una opción –

-Me voy – concluye la vaquera al tomar su sombrero.

-¡Quédate! – dice la fiestera – pedimos pizza, de las deliciosas, crujientes y calientitas –

-Pinkie, ella sólo quiere a una Sunset calientita – dice la deportista para un instante después sentir un sombrerazo en su rostro dado por la dueña.

-Cállate torpe – finaliza la rubia.

[][][]

El pitido del horno de microondas marca que las palomitas están listas. Sunset Shimmer las saca y pone en un tazón, el aroma la enamora sin duda. Toma el tazón, lo pone sobre la mesa y enciende la tele. Ver esa película sobre robots gigantes en el Pacífico la emociona.

Oye como se abre la puerta, ve cruzar a un derrotado Siré que sin ilusiones avienta las llaves sobre la mesa y se deja caer sobre el sillón.

-¿No le gustó tu regalo? – pregunta le pelirroja

-No, resulta que la ciudad de Manehattan no firmó no sé qué estúpido acuerdo ecologista para proteger no sé qué estupidez, así que a sugerencia de Tree Hugger, Fluttershy no puede tener el recuerdo de una infame ciudad como ésa – responde el chico

-Wow, sí qué están rudas –

-Esa fumayerba…¿por qué mi "conejita" le hace tanto caso? Si es tan sabihonda, ¡que se case con ella! – dice el señor del caos al cruzar los brazos y las piernas

-Vaya Siré, imagínate, las dos novias, Shy tan linda en ese vestido blanco, caminando feliz por el altar para ver a su amor y mentora de toda la vida, Tree Hugger con su mejor vestido de hippie druida, sin duda una escena de lo más dulce….-

-¡Que la boca se te haga chicharrón! –

Y la pelirroja suelta varias carcajadas ante la rección de niño mimado de su amigo, tantas risas que la llevan a las lágrimas

-¿Dónde está chistosita 2?-

-Applejack se tuvo que ir, aunque me preocupa, actúo rara –

-Sunny déjame decirte algo, tu novia siempre ha sido rara –

-Tonto – lo empuja del hombro – pero en verdad, no sé, de repente se puso asustada y tensa –

-Pues, ¿qué le hiciste? ¿se pelearon o qué? –

-Estábamos bien, incluso nos besábamos y ahí es cuando, cambio un poco y en poco rato se fue –

-¿Besando? – pregunta el chico

-Sí, y qué beso…- comenta la pelirroja al pasar dos dedos sobre sus labios

-Ya veo – comenta su amigo – la asustó pasar a la siguiente base –

-¿Eh? –

-Sí, seguro que ese beso fue mega intenso, y ella se asustó, quizás no está lista para algo más…físico –

-Oh – dice Sunset al entender un poco más la situación – mi intención es no presionarla a eso –

-¿Segura? –

-Oye, espera, quiero ir a su ritmo – dice la chica

-Comprendo mi querida Sunny, eso significa que nunca te ha cruzado por la mente poder llegar a algo más con ella –

-Claro que sí…pero….siempre es lo mismo…-comenta un poco desilusionada la pelirroja

-¿Lo mismo? –

-Sí…parece que cuando podemos llegar pasar esa línea, ella se detiene. No quiero presionarla y sé que las cosas hay que dejarlas fluir, pero, cada vez que la veo, cada vez que nos besamos, es más y más las ganas de…rayos….creo que eso me hace una gran pervertida –

-¡Nah! Sólo te hace una urgida – comenta el chico

-¡Oye! –

El chico sólo sonríe pícaramente

-¿Qué harás? – pregunta Siré

La chica deja el tazón sobre la mesa para dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

"Quiero estar con ella", medita.


	4. Pronto llegará la noche,sí,la NocheBuena

El reloj suena marcando las 6:00 am, la alarma es apagada, Applejack ya está despierta desde hace una hora. Arreglar la casa, ayudar a la abuela Smith y todas las tareas navideñas son suficientes para entretenerla todo el día, cosa que agradece ya que no sabe cómo ver a Sunset Shimmer a los ojos.

Aunque eso no resuelve el asunto de lo que siente y desea, tal vez ella quiere estar con Sunset, quizás la mejor política sea decirlo directamente, después de todo ella es la honesta.

Quisiera platicarlo con alguien, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie no fueran de gran ayuda, necesita a alguien centrado que pueda aconsejarle. Claro que la primera en buscar sería Sunset, sin embargo, dada la situación, es complicado. Son en estos momentos cuando es obvio que a veces tus amistades no son tan maduras. La chica piensa todo eso mientras termina de sacar las viejas cajas cartón del ático, algunos adornos y costumbres Apples se guardan ahí. Los lleva a la sala para revisar.

-Buenos días – pronuncia su hermano.

-Hola Big – saluda la vaquera mientras abre la primera caja – voy a revisar donde quedaron los adornos del árbol y tenerlos listos para Navidad –

-Okey – comenta el chico – revisaré el resto –

Los hermanos llevan a cabo sus tareas en silencio, mientras apenas el sol aparece. El silencio en la casa es nuevo, después de todo la abuela Smith y Applebloom fueron a Appleloosa a ver al tío abuelo Winesap.

Todas las cajas revisadas y ordenadas, las 7:15 am marcado en el reloj. Applejack se sienta un momento en el sillón, no porque esté cansada, sino porque el trabajo no le ha quitado el pensamiento sobre el asunto de Sunset. Siempre le han dicho que sabrá cuando es el momento para estar con alguien, pero, no está segura, ¿quiere estar con Sunset? ¿cómo sabe qué es el momento? Quizás eso debía preguntarle ayer a Rainbow y a Pinkie, aunque ellas hayan estado con chicos, el "saber el momento" debe ser igual sin importar si es mujer u hombre, ¿no?

Mira por un momento a su hermano Big Mac, quizás, sólo quizás, él pueda aconsejarla.

-Hey Big Mac, alguna vez…bueno…si anduvieras con alguien y quisieras llegar más con ese alguien…¿cómo le dirías que…?

-"Quiero coger contigo" – comenta Siré que se sirve de jugo de naranja en la cafetería de Joe Donut's, su lugar favorito – así le podrías decir -

-¡Discord! – comenta la pelirroja al esconder su sonrojo con un sorbo a la taza con café caliente.

Ambos chicos se encuentran desayunando a las 9:00 am, algunos de los vecinos de la zona también se encuentran en ese sitio, el ambiente navideño sin duda luce con los adornos del lugar y el abrigo de sus comensales, sin embargo, la calle sigue sin un copo de nieve.

-Aún no sé cómo decírselo – dice Sunset

-¿Por qué tendrías que decírselo? – dice el chico mientras corta un poco de sus hot-cakes – sólo….guíala…tú sabes – guiña su ojo – créeme, lo disfrutará bastante –

-No quiero manipularla –

-No lo harás – da un mordisco y mastica rápidamente pasándose el pedazo – la estarás ayudando a darse cuenta, seguro que ella también se muere por estar en tu cama –

La chica revuelve su platón de frutas, algunas fresas que se mezclan con kiwi y algunos trozos de melos que se revuelven con papaya. Realmente quisiera tener una respuesta más firme. Ella desea a Applejack, pero no quiere hacer algo que la lastime, sin tan sólo hubiese alguien que la acosejara. Siré ser la persona menos adecuada y no se siente en confianza de hablarlo abiertamente con las otras chicas, menos con la Princesa Twilight. Son en estos momentos cuando comprende que Applejack también es su mejor amiga.

Debe existir una manera de aclarar sus ideas. Prueba un pedazo de fresa y lo disfruta, mira lentamente hacia la calle a través de ese ventanal. Las personas que vienen y van en la calle principal, pone atención en cada uno, en sus rasgos, sus expresiones, toda característica de ellas. En esa fila de personas se percata de BonBon y Cherry Crash que caminan juntas, tomadas del brazo mientras parecen platicar. Esa pareja de chicas…

-¡Eso es! – pronuncia Sunset Shimmer -¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Necesito investigar, ¡era tan obvio! – dice la chica mientras toma su morral y se levanta, saliendo a toda velocidad de la cafetería. Siré sólo queda como un observador tomado por sorpresa.

-Claro, nos vemos luego, tranquila, yo pago, como lo he hecho en las últimas 127 veces – comenta el chico a sí mismo para después morder un bísquet.

[][][]

-¡¿Eso te dijo?! Jajajajaja – ríe Rainbow Dash hasta caer de sentonazo sobre el hielo de la pista de patinaje. La deportista no para de reír, cosa que va molestando lentamente a la vaquera. Ellas se encuentran ahí practicando un poco de hockey antes de que la pista abra a las 11 am, que será en 20 minutos; una de las ventajas de que la deportista sea hija del dueño.

-Para de reírte – pronuncia la vaquera mientras golpea un puck para anotar un gol

-Es que…jajaja…no puedo creer que Big Mac te dijera eso –

 _-Big Mac tranquilo – dice la vaquera mientras ve a sus hermanos de rodilla_

 _-Te juro AJ que Cherrilee me dijo que ya le había bajado, que no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada – comenta acelerado el hermano mayor- ¿cómo te diste cuenta? ¡Sabía que eso se notaba! – respira hondamente – hermanita, sal a pasear con tus amigas, yo me encargó de todo, de todo -_

Así pasó, esa conversación entre hermanos sobre sexo desato una confesión que Applejack hubiese preferido evitar, y para rematar, no pudo hablar con él sobre sus dudas.

La deportista se seca las lágrimas de la risa, respira hondamente y se pone de pie.

-Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer? – pregunta Rainbow Dash

-Sí…bueno….no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…pero necesito tu ayuda – dice la rubia

-¡Ja! Sabía que recapacitarías y te darías cuenta que me necesitabas. Soy toda oídos – dice la chica para volver a golpear un puck hacia la portería.

-Puedes pasarme el link…ya sabes de qué…-

-¿De la página porno? Sí, ahorita te lo mando por mensaje – responde la deportista para inmediato sacar su celular y cumplir lo dicho – listo –

La vaquera saca su celular y mira el mensaje con el link, respira profundamente.

"Es una idea tan loca, que de seguro funciona", quiere convencerse la joven Apple.

[][][]

-Lady, ¿no tienes la impresión de que nos siguen? – pregunta Cherry Crash mientras le entrega su bebida caliente a su amada en Sugar Corner Shop.

-He tenido la misma impresión toda la mañana – responde BonBon. Y las dos chicas extrañadas toman su respectiva bebida. Si tan sólo miraran un par de mesas atrás se darían cuenta que Sunset Shimmer las observa atenta anotando cada movimiento de ellas, como si de esa manera pudiera descifrar todos los secretos de una relación de pareja.

[][][]

-Wiii, ¡veremos porno! – dice Pinkie Pie mientras 3 tazones de palomitas, dos en sus manos y uno en la cabeza. Ofrece cada tazón de sus manos a sus invitadas, Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

"No es una idea tan loca…¡es una idea estúpida!", no deja de pensar la vaquera que quiere salir corriendo de ahí.

-Quita esa cara de angustia santurrona– dice la deportista – veremos una "light" y después nos iremos al evento de Fluttershy –

-¿A qué hora es eso? – pregunta la fiestera

-Mmm a las 3pm, apenas son – responde la peliarcoiris mientras checa su celular – la 1pm, sí nos da tiempo –

Applejack se sienta al pie de la cama quitándose el sombrero y poniéndolo a su lado derecho. Rainbow Dash está a su lado izquierdo con la laptop y más allá está Pinkie comiendo palomitas del tazón que tiene en su cabeza.

La vaquera traga saliva mientras la deportista hace click en _play._

[][][]

Siré se contempla en el espejo, mostrando su sonrisa más galante. Imitando diferentes poses como si fuera un moderno James Dean. Entiende por qué todas las chicas están detrás de él y sigue sin entender por qué Fluttershy no se sorprende por su carisma. Como sea, hoy está a decidido a triunfar con su gran regalo, ésta vez, ni Tree Hugger lo echará a perder. Un poco de loción, vuelve a peinar su cabello, mira la blancura de sus dientes, todo un galanazo.

Su imaginación empieza a dibujarle ese escenario tan mágico que anhela

 _-Oh Siré – dice Fluttershy que por alguna razón usa una blusa más escotada y una falda bastante corta – tu regalo de Navidad me ha hecho tan feliz que quisiera poderte dar algo a cambio –_

 _-Tranquila nena, lo único que deseo es que estés a mi lado – responde el galán motociclista_

 _-Insisto en darte algo – pronuncia la joven mientras abre su blusa y acerca sus labios a los del chico._

-¡Seguro que sí! – pronuncia el joven que muerde sus labios y aprieta sus puños poniéndolos frente a él, si el espejo hablará, comentaría, "pervertido".

[][][]

-Eso fue aburrido – pronuncia Pinkie Pie

-Sí, he visto mejores, perdón AJ, para la próxima buscamos una mejor – dice la deportista.

La vaquera sólo muerde la punta de su sombrero, su cara expresa que su mente aún busca descifrar lo que vio.

"¿Cómo henos voy a hacer todo eso? ¡No soy tan flexible!", piensa en primer lugar

-Pero seguro que te sirvió Applejack, elegimos una de puras chicas – dice la fiestera

"La escena de la crema batida fue…tan…esa chica también era la pelirroja…con un carajo…no podré ver la crema batida de la misma forma", se dice a sí misma la vaquera

-¿Te ayudó? – pregunta la deportista.

La vaquera mira a sus amigas, no sabe si le ayudó, pero sí desató y aclaró algo en ella.

"¡Quiero hacer todo eso con Sunset!", acepta la rubia.

[][][]

Fluttershy verifica las últimas donaciones de juguetes, lo anota en la lista, pronto llegarán a su meta y están a 4 días de Navidad. Sonríe plenamente, este año ha sido el mejor sin dudas. Mira el reloj de su celular, pronto serán las 3pm, espera que sus amigos lleguen a tiempo para empacar las nuevas donaciones. Un poco de brisa fría se siente cerca del viejo roble, el lugar donde se sitúa el campamento temporal para la caridad.

-¡Shy! – escucha decir, es Sunset que llega, las chicas se saludan.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado temprano –

-Y a mí me alegra poder ayudar, ¿cómo van las donaciones? –

-Oh, muy bien, tenemos muchos juguetes para los niños, sin duda será una Navidad que recordarán –

-¡Excelente! – comenta la pelirroja mientras sigue a la chica a donde esta las cajas de los juguetes.

-¡Chicas! – oyen gritar, la inolvidable voz de Pinkie Pie que va acompañada de Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Las amigas saludan.

-¿Cómo están? – pregunta la pelirroja

-¡Más que genial! Listas para entregar regalos –

-¡Sipi! – dice alegre la fiestera

-Siganme – comenta la chica timida, la deportista y la pelirrosada la sigue. Sunset y la vaquera quedan solas.

-Hola hermosa – pronuncia Shimmer para después tomar un beso de los labios de su amada. La rubia cierra por un instante los ojos – te extrañé – dice después de besarla

-Yo también manzanita –

-¿Vienen? – oyen decir las novias, es Rainbow que las llama. Sunset afirma que irán, toma la mano de su amada, un par de pasos adelante. Applejack la sigue, baja la mirada por un instante, esas caderas, un sutil movimiento de ellas, tan femenina, tan…

-¿Applejack? –

-¡¿Eh?! – levanta la mirada haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse

-¿Estás bien? Has estado muy extraña desde ayer –

-Yo…bien, bien, siempre bien – responde ansiosa la vaquera.

La pelirroja quita ideas y solo aprieta más su mano.

[][][]

Siré llega en su habitual motocicleta _Harley Davidson_ negra y cromada, espectacular a simple vista. Aunque al bajar de ella considera que tendrá que dejar de usarla, este frío es odioso.

El chico camina hacia el campamento donde ve a las demás chicas, el reloj apenas dice las 3:15 pm, apuestamente tarde.

-¡Hola Shy! – saluda Siré y la chica tímida devuelve el saludo. El motociclista saluda a todos, una gran sonrisa y una actitud increíblemente positiva que contagia. Applejack y Sunset intercambian miradas, algo extraño sospechan.

Cada quien tiene su tarea, la joven tímida quiere cargar una caja que resulta pesada

-Permíteme ayudarte con eso – anuncia Siré mientras toma la caja

-G-Gracias – dice ella

-Un placer – sonríe – dime a dónde lo quieres – la chica señala una mesa de la esquina, caminan hacia allá. Una corriente de aire recorre al motociclista, el frío no es su amigo – sí que está helando – dice el chico.

-Tienes que abrigarte más, ponte una bufanda – comenta la joven tímida.

-No tengo una – responde él

-Oh – expresa ella

En un par de horas los chicos terminan con las labores, cajas marcadas y señaladas para los diferentes orfanatos. La lista de agradecimiento a los donadores, confirmar que las camionetas y los chicos del siguiente turno lleguen, todo en orden. Los activistas de la Asociación no han de tardar, Fluttershy sonríe como nunca y Siré disfruta de la bella sonrisa.

-Hemos terminado – comenta la amante de los animales – muchas gracias por ayudarme y apoyar a la Asociación. Cada chica comenta que no fue nada y es un gusto, Siré sólo regala una gran sonrisa.

-En ese caso me voy – dice la deportista – quiero mejorar mi puntaje en el pinball –

-¡Síii! Quedé de ver a la Señora Cake para probar esa nueva receta de cupcake – comenta la fiestera

-Chicas – pronuncia el motociclista ante la sorpresa de todas – antes de que se retiren, tengo una sorpresa para todas – dice para después mirar por un instante a Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie celebra, ama las sorpresas; Rainbow cruza los brazos esperando que realmente sea algo cool; Fluttershy guarda silencio esperando a que se revele la sorpresa; Applejack acomoda su sombrero extrañada y Sunset reza para que Siré no salga con alguna estupidez.

-Estás invitada a la gran fiesta que haremos en el día de Navidad que realizaremos Sunset y yo en nuestro departamento – anuncia el chico al mismo tiempo que jala a la pelirroja a su lado – ya que es la primera Navidad que paso con ustedes, creo que hay que celebrarlo ¡a lo grande! –

Pinkie celebra por la noticia y Sunset sigue pensando por qué ella no estaba enterada de eso.

-Pinkie Pie – llama el motociclista – necesitamos todo tu apoyo para que esta fiesta sea espectacular e inolvidable. Es una fiesta intima, sólo para nosotros, me gustaría que… – comenta el chico

-Lo siento Siré, no iré – interrumpe Fluttershy. Todas se asombran aún más por el comentario.

-¿Qué? – pregunta intrigado el chico.

-N-No iré, el día de Navidad se hará el evento más importante de la Asociación y prometí estar ahí –

-Pero Shy, seguro que habrá otro voluntario que podrá cubrirte ese día – convence el chico

-L-Lo siento en verdad, pero le prometí a Tree Hugger estar ahí y quiero cumplir mi palabra –

-Shy…es la primera Navidad que paso contigo….¿no quieres pasarla conmigo? – pregunta desilusionado el joven.

-Realmente lo siento – dice la chica mientras desvía la mirada al suelo.

Las demás chicas quedan en silencio, podrían cortar fácilmente la tensión que se ha impregnado en el ambiente.

-Ya veo. Bueno..tú…-traga saliva -tú te lo pierdes- dice él y al instante se da media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

Sunset quiere ir detrás de él, pero Applejack la detiene

-Dale su espacio manzanita – dice la vaquera que mira alejarse al chico.

Siré camina fúrico hacia su motocicleta, ignorando a todos los activistas que han llegado. Uno de ellos le da una publicidad, de papel reciclado, que el motociclista toma de mala gana para seguir su camino. Mira el anuncio que habla del evento de Navidad. Siré lo mira fijamente mientras detiene su paso.

-Si yo no tendré una Feliz Navidad – pronuncia para sí mismo – nadie la tendrá – y arruga el papel con su puño para después ser consumido lentamente por una llama azul que surge de su mano.


	5. Suenan las campanas

El arcade es un punto de encuentro muy popular, máquinas de todo tipo y con todos los videojuegos de moda, aunque también conserva los juegos clásicos, como el pinball. Rainbow Dash está ahí concentrada a mil para lograr romper su récord, sólo 100 puntos y lo superará. Mientras Applejack juega _Rock Band_ siendo una baterista.

-¡Con un demonio! – grita Rainbow Dash, se quedó a 25 puntos de romper su marca. La chica golpea el pinball para después retirarse y acercarse a donde está la vaquera jugando con cierta apatía. La deportista ve el puntaje, nada mal. Ingresa una moneda, será una guitarrista virtual, cambian de canción.

-Creo que tendrías con Sunset, ¿no? – rompe el silencio la peliarcoiris.

-Iba a hablar con Siré sobre lo que pasó, prefiero darles espacio – contesta la vaquera sin perder el ritmo.

-Fluttershy estuvo muy intensa – dice la deportista

-Siento algo de pena por Siré, es la primera Navidad que pasa con nosotras, imagino que estaba muy ilusionado –

-Hablando de eso, también es la primera Navidad que pasarás con Sunset como tu novia –

-Sí..- responde la vaquera

\- ¿Ya conseguiste su regalo? Aún no cae nieve para el paseo en trineo – comenta la peliarcoiris mientras sigue concentrada en la pantalla del juego.

-Lo sé, pero ya conseguí un regalo para ella, no es tan espectacular, pero espero que le guste –

-Le gustará, la has tratado como una princesa todo este año –

La vaquera sonríe ante el comentario de la deportista

"¿Cómo una princesa, eh?"

[][][]

-Siré, ¿dónde estás? – es Sunset hablando por celular - ¿seguro que estás bien? Vamos….sabes que…bueno…soy tu amiga y….ok ok….si soy una cursi torpe….¿sabes? Hagamos algo divertido….podemos trollear gente…o quizás una buena dosis de "Gran Theft Auto"…o…ya veo…irás a Equestria…de acuerdo…cuídate, ¿sí?...Bye – cierra su celular. La chica sigue caminando por la senda del parque central, se preocupa por el motociclista, se le veía mal y, quizás Shy no debió portarse así….

La pelirroja detiene sus pies y pensamientos, ya que en una banca lejana mira a BonBon y a Cherry Crash, su actitud parece absolutamente romántica. Saca un cuadernillo y sigilosa busca una manera de observarlas más de cerca.

[][][]

-¿El otro "regalo de cama" lo vas a posponer? – pregunta Rainbow Dash mientras da tres disparos destruyendo al zombie.

-No…- responde la vaquera

La deportista baja el arma, lo cual es su inminente muerte en el juego, pero eso le importa poco.

-Vas a…-

-Sí – contesta la rubia

La deportista dibuja una gran sonrisa

-¡No puedo creerlo! – pone su mano sobre el hombro de la vaquera - ¡crecen tan rápido! – y finge quitarse una lágrima de los ojos

-¡Hey! No significa que pueda pasar algo –

-¡Pero vas a intentar llegar a home run! –

-Todavía no sé si Sunset quiera –

-¡Va a querer! –

-En serio, ¿por qué hablo contigo de esto? – dice la vaquera mientras se da media vuelta para ir por una bebida, Rainbow la sigue

-Applejack, Applejack – pone su codo sobre el hombro de la rubia - querer es poder, si realmente lo deseas, lo lograrás, no lo olvides –

La vaquera dibuja una mueca, ¿quién rayos dice eso en una situación así?

-Yo invito las bebidas, ¡es un momento especial! – y Rainbow se adelanta para pedirlas.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se cuestiona la joven Apple

[][][]

-Esto es muy interesante, debí haberlas observado hacía meses. He aprendido tanto – dice la pelirroja mientras anota en su cuaderno sentada en una banca del parque

-Aparte de pervertida, eres una acosadora – escucha decir a su oído asustándola a tal grado que tira su libreta al aire. Una carcajada retumba, es Siré que se ha divertido.

-Eres un tonto – pronuncia la joven al mismo tiempo que levanta sus cosas – casi me matas de un susto -

-No tengo tanta suerte – sonríe burlón el chico – Hablaste de trollear gente, eso me convenció de volver, ¿a quién molestamos primero? –

Se alegra de ver a su amigo en una actitud calmada, parece que no hay rastro de lo que vivió hace rato.

-Snips y Snails – pronuncia la joven anunciando a dos victimas

-¡Adoro la idea! Es genial fastidiar a esos tipos –

[][][]

La noche ya ha cubierto la ciudad de Ponyville, las 9:00 pm se marca en la casa de los Apple's.

-Sí abuela, ya le avise a Big Mac de que vaya por ustedes – comenta Applejack con la bocina del teléfono – qué bueno que el tío Wine ya se siente mejor….. Sí, ya está todo listo para la Navidad, ¿vendrán los primos?... ¡Yeeha! Será una Navidad al puro estilo Apple….Vayan a descansar, mañana hablamos….pórtate bien Applebloom no le des problemas a la abuela….yo también las quiero…nos vemos…- cuelga la bocina. La chica se quita el sombrero, la llegada de los primos implica más trabajo de lo previsto y también que la idea de una cena romántica con Sunset se ha esfumado.

Se deja caer sobre ese viejo sillón verde de la sala, podría invitarla a la fiesta de Navidad en su casa, pero, no será tan especial y mucho menos íntimo. Además, no es el mejor ambiente para tratar de llegar a la siguiente "base". En estos momentos ella debe ser la novia menos romántica y apasionada que existe en la ciudad, se juzga.

-¿Era la abuela? – pregunta Big Mac mientras ingresa a la sala

-Sí – responde la hermana – llegan a las 9am –

-Ok, las recogeré en la camioneta –

-No se te olvidé que en la tarde tenemos que ir a lo del evento de Fluttershy a dejar las cajas de sidra –

-Sipp, lo tengo presente –

Su hermano se sienta en el sillón grande que está a un costado del sillón verde.

-AJ – dice Big

-¿Ajá? –

-No voy estar en casa para el día de Navidad – comenta el chico

-¿Qué? –

-La familia de Cherrilee me invitó a cenar con ellos en Canterlot City –

-Eso es como a 3 horas de aquí – dice la chica

-Sipp, y, prometí que los acompañaría –

La rubia guarda silencio, una promesa es importante y más hecha a una novia. Cherrilee y Big Mac ya llevan un año de salir juntos, suficiente tiempo para que una promesa valga mucho más.

-Dile a la abuela Smith, no creo que haya problema. Pero sí que me harás falta hermanito, con todo lo que hay que preparar – responde la chica mientras se levanta – mejor me voy a dormir, aún faltan cosas por terminar –

-Sipp –

-Por cierto, ¿ya le disté de cenar a Winnona? – comenta la rubia refiriéndose a la perrita, mascota de la familia Apple.

-Nope, la llamé hace rato pero no apareció, pensé que estaba en tu cuarto – dice el chico

-Yo pensé que estaba en el tuyo – dice ella – Esa Winnona vaga, ya aparecerá mañana toda hambrienta –

Los hermanos se dan las buenas noches y se retiran a sus habitaciones. Ponerse el pijama y cepillarse los dientes, lo habitual para la vaquera que cae en su cama disfrutando de la comodidad de la misma. Toma su celular, un mensaje de buenas noches para su amada, una respuesta que dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Quiero darle un mejor regalo", piensa la chica, "un momento inolvidable"

Pero, ¿cómo lo hará?

[][][]

Una nueva mañana ha llegado, Sunset da vuelta en su cama, su estómago ha sido el despertador de hoy, tiene muchísima hambre. Se despierta lentamente mientras se estira, el reloj de su celular indica las 10 am. Con pena de decir, ella se considera una gran dormilona, podría quedarse todo el día en la cama si no fuera por sus amigos y en estos momentos, porque muere de hambre.

Mira por su ventana, un frío invernal sin nieve, las familias caminando y uno que otro grupito de amigos disfrutando de las vacaciones. El día pinta para una caminata por el parque, un día perfecto para pasarlo con Applejack.

La joven toma su celular para mandar la invitación, la sonrisa de la espera, la respuesta, la sonrisa se desvanece lentamente. Las obligaciones de su novia han cortado la magnífica idea de Sunset.

La chica sale de su habitación, la sala en calma y con las bolsas de las tiendas que ya son parte de la decoración oficial. Parece que Siré sigue dormido o ausente, como sea, un momento de paz. Un tazón, leche y cereal, el desayuno por excelencia. La chica lo come a cucharadas mientras revisa su celular y redes sociales. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose distrae a la chica.

-Brrr, hace un montón de frío y todavía quieren que nieve. ¿Acaso los humanos son tontos? – comenta el chico mientras entra.

-¿Dónde andabas? – pregunta de bienvenida por parte de la pelirroja

-Asuntos de macho – responde el motociclista mientras se quita la chamarra – ¿seguro que está la calefacción? – revisa

-Sí, jamás la apagas – responde la joven para seguir saboreando su cereal

-¿Vas a salir con Applejack? – comenta el chico mientras se quita las botas y con magia de levitación hace traer sus pantuflas.

-No creo, estará ocupada todo el día, lo más seguro es que la vea hoy en la tarde en el evento con Fluttershy…- y la chica calla abruptamente, considera que mencionar ese nombre puede causar un efecto en su amigo.

-Ya veo – dice como si nada el motociclista. Se acerca al refrigerador y saca una botella de jugo que abre. El joven contempla toda la torre de bolsas de la sala - ¿Ya conseguiste el regalo para Applejack?-

-Sí, tal vez no es tan impresionante, pero, pienso invitarla a cenar. Hay un pequeño restaurante cerca del lago, es muy lindo y rústico- baja la cuchara – como ella…- sonríe – espero que le guste-

-Invítala a cenar aquí, no estaré por aquí en Noche Buena, pienso darme una vuelta por Equestria y en Navidad andaré en el evento de caridad con Fluttershy –

-¿Si irás? – pregunta la chica sorprendida – después de lo de ayer pensé…-

-Sunny querida, soy un nuevo tipo, la amistad me ha cambiado, créeme -pronuncia el joven – estaré con mi "conejita" ese día, porque sé que me necesitara en su evento de caridad–

La pelirroja lo mira por un instante, quizás si ha cambiado. Lleva su tazón al fregadero y abre el grifo

-Me alegra Siré que hayas recapacitado – comenta mientras lava el tazón – todo ese asunto de los doce regalos, me parecía que querías regalar lo que tú querías y no lo que Fluttershy deseaba, como si no la conocieras – cierra la llave – pero veo que te has dado cuenta de que estabas haciendo mal las cosas – pone los trastes a secar – ella estará feliz -

El chico sigue tomando de su botella.

"Claro que la conozco", comenta a sí mismo en su último sorbo

[][][]

-¡Nos engañaste! – grita Rainbow Dash mientras carga dos cajas de sidra hacia una camioneta Dodge color verde oscuro.

-Claro que no – responde la vaquera que recibe las cajas y las acomoda con las demás – les dije que necesitaba su ayuda –

-Pero pensamos que era sobre tu plan "Ke sabrozo" – dice la fiesta que carga cuatro cajas de sidra sin problemas ante el asombro de la deportista que apenas podía con dos.

-No es mi problema que hayan pensado eso, y ¿quién nombro así al plan? – comenta la rubia que recibe el resto de las cajas

-Podría tener un nombre más cool – dice la deportista – como…-

-No importa el nombre – dice Applejack que baja de la parte de carga de la camioneta – Quiero sorprender a Sunset –

-¿Qué planeas? – pregunta Pinkie Pie

-La llevaré a la Colina Sweet Acres a ver las primeras estrellas de la noche, una picnic nocturno, poco de vino..-

-Ou Ou para verse elegante y culta – agrega la fiestera

-Jeje sí – responde la vaquera – después caminaremos a orillas del lago, ese día habrá luna llena, así que será una caminata romántica –

-¿Y luego? – pregunta la deportista curiosa

-Cada quién a su casa – concluye la rubia

-¡¿Qué?! – dicen casi al unísono la peliarcoiris y pelirosada

-Te la ibas a llevar a la cama – dice la deportista – ¿qué con eso? –

-No puedo, no hay…manera….mis primos vienen ese día, Big Mac no estará, alguien tiene que ayudar a la abuela Smith, aparte, ¿dónde? No quiero llevarla a un hotel, eso me hace, tan….ella no se merece eso –

-Excusas – responde la peliarcoiris

-Dale su regalo en NocheBuena – dice la fiestera – un día antes –

-Buena idea Pinkie – señala Rainbow

-Pero…aún ese día tengo que ayudar a la abuela…-

-Nosotros lo haremos – asegura la deportista - ¿verdad? – le habla a la fiestera

-¡SIPI! – responde la pelirosada – Ayudaremos a tu abuela en todo, así pasas la noche con Sunset –

-Eh…gracias….creo…- dice la vaquera – pero, no quiero llevarla a un hotel –

-Y no lo harás – dice Pinkie – puedes ir a su departamento, Siré me dijo que no estará esa noche, ella estará solita….-

-Uuuuh, solita y esperándote en su cama…- dice la deportista

-Uuuuy – agrega la fiestera.

-Cállense las dos – responde la vaquera mientras se recarga en la camioneta, con los brazos estirados sobre la orilla de la batea y levantando su rostro al cielo grisáceo.

"Ahora o nunca", se anima la rubia

-De acuerdo, así será – dice Applejack dirigiendo la mirada a sus amigas

Las dos chicas celebran la decisión.

[][][]

\- Es buena idea invitarla al departamento, es más íntimo y romántico, sí haré eso, claro que no le cocinaré – dice la pelirroja mientras van doblando las bolsas de las tiendas mientras Siré saca sus contenidos y los pone en cajas de cartón, ambos chicos sentados en el piso de la sala.

-Por favor no le cocines, ya la intoxicaste una vez por amor – comenta el chico

Los chicos continúan con el objetivo de deshacerse de las bolsas y dejar más presentable la sala.

-¿Qué harás con tantas chácharas? Podrías donarlas al evento de caridad de Fluttershy, si las venden obtendrían dinero a la causa - dice la chica, él guarda silencio.

-Elige los que quieras, considéralos mi regalo de Navidad – dice en cambio el motociclista

-Gracias por la oferta, pero la rechazaré. Todos estos regalos los compraste pensando en Fluttershy, no me siento muy cómoda tomando alguno –

-Ya veo – dice el chico y se levanta para ir a su cuarto, sale unos momentos después con un control en sus manos, como esos de un solo botón para cocheras.

-Éste es mi regalo para ti – habla Siré para ofrecerle el control

-¿Qué es esto? – lo recibe mientras sigue sentada

-Un modificador de ambientes, oprímelo y verás –

La chica obedece, en un clap, el ambiente del departamento cambio a cómo si fuera una cueva, otro clap y un antiguo barco vikingo, otro clap un cuarto en el palacio de Versalles.

-Si oprimes dos veces seguidas regresas al ambiente original – comenta el chico y ella prueba lo dicho, así es, de nuevo el departamento original – Es muy práctico si quieres crear una atmosfera romántica – guiña el ojo.

[][][]

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunta la vaquera mientras camina por los pasillos de un billar

-Mi primo Amos tiene unas cosas que te pueden servir – responde la deportista que encabeza la fila que cruza esos pasillos.

Llegan a una mesa de pool donde tres chicos juegan pool con un cigarrillo en la boca

-¡Dashie! – grita uno de ellos, un chico de cabello tiñado a rubio con unos rayos rojizos y una vestimenta que denota que es un surfer perdido en invierno -Recibí tu mensaje, ven acá – y lo siguen.

Llegan a una vieja mesa que quizás usen para dominó o tomar cerveza, lo que sea, es que en este momento está desocupada, sólo hay un par de revistas en ella, quizás un ciento.

-Aquí las tienes – dice el primo – pero no entiendo, puedes conseguir todo esto gratis en internet –

Applejack se da cuenta del contenido de esas revistas, son revistas pornos, de diferentes títulos y portadas…

-Las queremos por los artículos – dice Rainbow mientras las toma

-¡Ja! Eso dicen todos – responde el chico

[][][]

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya darán las 2pm, no quiero llegar tarde a la reunión – comenta Siré mientras se pone las botas

-¿Reunión? – dice la pelirroja que termina de cerrar una gran bolsa de basura

-Sí, voy a ayudar a los de la Asociación con su evento de caridad –

-Wow Siré, me sorprendes, nunca imaginé que harías algo así – dice la chica

-Sunny, te lo dije, soy alguien mejor ahora –

Se despide de su amiga y sale del departamento, llama al elevador.

"No te preocupes conejita, no estarás sola el día de Navidad, no después de que veas como esa Tree Hugger queda como una grandísima tonta, echando a perder las cosas"

Entra al elevador

"Esta vez no fallaré"

Se cierran las puertas del elevador.


	6. Ven a mi casa esta Navidad

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – comenta Applejack que está sentada en la parte posterior de la camioneta, recargando su espalda contra las cajas de sidra y con tu celular en las manos.

-Ou Ou, ¿qué te respondieron? – dice la fiestera que está sentada a su lado derecho y mirando hacia la pantalla del celular

-Nada que sirva – responde la vaquera

-Ésta te dejo su _whatsapp_ – comenta la deportista sentada a su lado izquierdo y atenta a la pantalla.

Applejack cierra el navegador web de su móvil, hacer preguntas en un foro de "soy chica, quiero saber cómo hacérselo a una chica", fue una pésima idea.

Las amigas están en la camioneta, estacionada en el área del viejo roble, un poco alejada del campamento de la Asociación para cierta privacidad.

-Ahora lo ves, esta es la mejor opción – dice Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo que le ofrece una revista. La vaquera la toma con resignación.

 _Lesbis calientes_ puede leer como título, algunos artículos que le hacen levantar la ceja.

"¿Cómo establos me va a ayudar esto?".

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! – dice emocionada Pinkie Pie mientras pone frente a los ojos de la vaquera una revista. La rubia lee, es un artículo sobre cómo complacer a tu pareja.

"Quizás esto…sirva"

Lo lee tal cual artículo informativo, aclara algunas dudas pero le hace cuestionarse, las reacciones son naturales, ¿por qué ella debería leer sobre todo esto? Es algo…que se irá dando naturalmente ¿no?. Entonces, así lo vivirá con Sunset. Después de todo estos meses no ha tenido que leer o investigar para su relación de pareja, las cosas ocurrieron espontáneamente, sin presión, lo que ellas son, lo que ellas sienten, ocurrió en un instante…

Deja la revista a un lado

"No debería preocuparme tanto por todo esto"

-Gracias chicas – dice Applejack – me han ayudado mucho –

-Ya sabes, cuando quieras AJ – responde la deportista

-¡Eres nuestra amiga! ¡Siempre te ayudaremos! – comenta la fiestera al mismo tiempo que la abraza.

-Rainbow regrésale las revistas a tu primo, ya tengo lo que necesito – sonríe la joven Apple mientras se levanta – Hay que empezar a descargar las cajas, acercaré la camioneta más al campamento -.

[][][]

Dos días quedan para Navidad, todos están emocionados y en el campamento de la Asociación no es la excepción.

Preparando todo para el gran evento. Los niños de los orfanatos vendrán al viejo roble donde cantarán villancicos, disfrutarán de una comida y recibirán sus juguetes. Gracias a las donaciones de varios comercios han tenido oportunidad de ayudarlos. Así lo ha informado Tree Hugger que está muy atenta a como los voluntarios adornan el lugar, respetando en todo lo posible el área verde.

Por un momento, se aleja de su rol de coordinadora y camina alrededor del viejo roble, ese árbol inmenso y de presencia milenaria. El más antiguo de todo Ponyville y de Canterlot. Un foco central para la comunidad, un punto de referencia que ha perdido importancia al paso de los años, para tristeza de la activista.

Mira nuevamente las hojas de su tabla, la donación para ayudar a los orfanatos ha sido un éxito, sin embargo, la otra causa…

-Hola Tree Hugger – saluda la tímida Fluttershy que va acompañada de su amigo Siré.

-Hola hermanos, me da buenas vibras verlos –

-A nosotros también – responde el chico

-Tree, ya conoces a Siré, él quiere ayudarnos mucho más en la organización del evento, es muy bueno y servicial – dice la joven tímida.

-Oh sí y estoy emocionado con las causas que defienden – agrega el chico – dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles más? ¿algo en especial? ¿quizás con las decoraciones o los invitados? –

-Toda ayuda es buena – responde Tree – ven conmigo, te diré qué puedes hacer –

Siré y Fluttershy intercambian miradas de alegría, el joven sigue a la activista y la chica tímida regresara a sus responsabilidades. Los ve alejarse y siente en su corazón regocijo al saber que su amigo está ahí con ella, defendiendo también esos ideales.

[][][]

-Pensé que Big Mac se encargaría de esto – dice la deportista que con esfuerzo carga tres cajas de sidra.

-Se quedó con la abuela Smith a ayudarla, aparte esto será rápido -comenta la rubia.

Las amigas junto con voluntarios descargan las cajas de sidra, una donación hecha con gusto por la familia Apple. Fluttershy se acerca a las amigas.

-¡Hola Shy! – saluda con emoción Pinkie Pie

-Hola chicas – dice la tímida – me da gusto verlas, ¿cómo van? –

-Bien, sólo faltaban esas dos cajas – responde la vaquera mientras señala a dos voluntarios que las llevan – sobre lo de la comida, no te preocupes, todos los del Club de Cocina estarán a medio día ayudando a preparar todo –

-Y la Señora Cake ofrecerá con gusto su cocina para guardar y guisar lo que sea necesario – dice Pinkie Pie

-Es tan lindo que toda la comunidad se una para un evento así – expresa Fluttershy

\- AJ, ¿te va a dar tiempo ayudar aquí y preparar lo de tu regalo? – comenta la deportista

-Sí – dice la rubia

-¿Regalo? – pregunta la tímida

-¡Sí! Applejack le regalará una cita romántica y especial a Sunset – dice la fiestera

-Oh, eso es un regalo muy bello – dice la amante de los animales

-Jeje – se sonroja la vaquera

-Espero que sí te de tiempo, recuerda que todavía tienes que arreglarte – comenta la deportista – porque….¿si te vas a arreglar, verdad? –

Y las tres amigas miran fijamente a la vaquera.

-¿A-Arreglarme? –

-Maquillaje, ropa cute…eso – dice Pinkie

-Eh…- murmura la vaquera

-No me digas que no pensabas usar algo diferente – dice la peliarcoiris -Applejack, tienes que vestirte para la ocasión –

-Cierto, seguro que a Sunset le gustaría verte usar ropa linda – comenta la tímida

-O verte sin ella – cuchichea la deportista a Pinkie Pie, haciendo que las dos suelten una risilla picara. Rainbow siente un codazo en su costado, regalo de la vaquera.

-Tienen razón…sólo que no sé qué ponerme y Rarity no está aquí…-

-Mi amiga Coco podría ayudarte, sabe mucho de moda – dice Fluttershy – ella llegará en un rato más para dejar las donaciones del Club de Costura –

-Gracias Shy, pero tengo que regresar la camioneta a casa y ayudar a la abuela con…- apenas menciona la vaquera cuando siente que le quitan las llaves de la mano - ¡Hey! –

Rainbow tiene las llaves

-Tranquila AJ, nosotras la regresamos y ayudamos a tu abuela en lo que sea – comenta la deportista – considéralo nuestro regalo de Navidad – guiña el ojo.

-Pero….-

-Tienes que esforzarte por darle el mejor regalo a Sunset – interrumpe Pinkie Pie.

Applejack mira a sus dos amigas, es dichosa de contar con tan buenas amistades.

-De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado – accede la vaquera. Las chicas celebran.

-Ah, antes de que se me olvide – dice la peliarcoiris – consigue lencería negra, eso seduce a cualquiera – y las dos chicas suben a la camioneta.

La vaquera mira de reojo a Fluttershy que se ha sonrojado con el último comentario, las dos se miran y sonríen, quizás no sea necesario contarle a la joven tímida más sobre la sorpresa a Sunset.

[][][]

Tree Hugger se encuentra en las bancas donde los voluntarios descansan un momento, mira las hojas de su tabla, sin duda las cosas no pintan bien.

-Tree – es Siré que ingresa a la carpa – ya terminé de hacer lo que me pediste, todos los adornos se ven fabulosos, dime, ¿en qué más…? – el chico mira la cara triste de la activista - ¿hey, ¿qué pasa? – comenta mientras lentamente se sienta a lado de ella.

-Es sobre la segunda causa, salvar esta área, el paradero del viejo roble – mira nostálgica al horizonte – no hemos juntado el dinero suficiente y el tiempo se acaba –

-Creí que este sitio estaba protegido por la alcaldía – dice él

-"Estaba" – responde ella – la alcaldía va a vender este sitio a una constructora para que haga departamentos, esta área verde no es tan importante para la comunidad…-

-Para ti si es importante, ¿no? –

-Sí – comenta la activista – me mudé a Canterlot City por la universidad, pero crecí en Ponyville, recuerdo este lugar. Cuando era niña mi papá siempre nos traía a un festival de Navidad que hacían los vecinos, todos participaban y se contagiaban del espíritu, pero poco a poco se fue perdiendo la tradición. Por eso estoy organizando el evento de Navidad para que reviva el Festival – suspira – quisiera que todos recordarán la magia de este lugar-

-Ya veo – agrega el chico

-No hay que llenarse de energía negativa, aún hay tiempo y haré todo a mi alcance para salvar este lugar, haré lo que sea –

-Esa es la actitud Tree, me alegra que luches por tus anhelos y hagas..."lo que sea necesario" –

-Qué buena vibra que me escucharas, eres groovy –

-Un placer – sonríe el chico

[][][]

-¡Por mil vacas y toros! Sí qué son un montón de vestidos – expresa la rubia al entrar a la boutique de ropa.

-Sí, por eso me gusta este sitio, tiene mucha variedad – comenta Coco, una joven que es más bajita que Applejack y un año menor que ella. Delicada, de piel muy blanca, de cabello sedoso color verde y corto, adornado con una sencilla flor roja - ¿Buscas algo en especial? –

-Eh…bueno…antes, ¿Fluttershy te comentó algo? –

-Sólo me dijo que necesitabas ayuda para elegir un atuendo. ¿Es para una fiesta de Navidad? –

-Algo así – responde la rubia que mira la boutique no puede evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, se quita el sombrero con afán de no querer llamar tanto la atención.

-No estés nerviosa –

-Jeje – la vaquera respira hondo, pedir ayuda a alguien fuera de Sunset, sus amigas y familia, es algo a lo que no está acostumbrada – necesito un vestido…creo…algo que me haga ver linda…-

-Todas las chicas son lindas, Applejack, no necesitan un vestido para eso –

-Sí, bueno, pero sabes a qué me refiero, que me vea…no sé…espectacular o algo así …Mira…tengo una cita con Sunset….y quiero….impresionarla….- comenta mientras de a poco va bajando la voz.

\- Oh – expresa Coco mientras pone sus dedos sobre sus labios – entiendo – baja su mano – me esmeraré para que encuentres el mejor atuendo – sonríe dulcemente la chica

-Gracias Coco – dice la vaquera que regresa el gesto.

[][][]

Un taxi llega cerca del área del viejo roble. Sunset baja de éste, el chofer también y abre la cajuela para ir sacando unas cajas que coloca en suelo a un lado.

-¡Sunny! – gritan, es Sire que trota hacia ella, atrás de él camina Fluttershy – qué bueno que leíste mi mensaje y trajiste lo que te pedí –

-Sí, son todas las cajas…de tus regalos – responde la pelirroja mientras abre su morral para buscar dinero.

-Permíteme – dice el chico y saca su cartera para pagar – gracias buen hombre –

Sunset queda sorprendida ante tal acción. El taxista agradece y arranca su vehículo.

-Hola Sunset – saluda Fluttershy

-Shy, hola – saluda la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es esto? – dice la tímida

-Son donaciones de nuestras partes, son, varias cosas, todas nuevas – dice el motociclista – seguro que pueden subastarlas en el evento y ganar dinero extra para las causas –

-¡Qué gran idea Siré! – dice ilusionada la amante los animales – Tree Hugger estará feliz de oír eso –

-¡Exacto! – comenta el chico – bien, llevo esto al campamento, nos vemos allá – y el joven toma las cajas y se retira

-Sí que está entusiasta – comenta Sunset

-Cierto – dice la timida mientras baja la mirada, la pelirroja lo nota

-¿Fluttershy? –

-Perdón, es que, no he dejado de pensar que fui muy descortés y grosera con Siré.

-¿Por lo de la invitación? –

-Sí, y los regalos. Debía estar muy emocionado, es su primera Navidad en este mundo y con nosotras, debí ser más amable –

-Calma, seguro que, si hablas con Siré, todo estará bien –

-Sí, todo el día he querido disculparme con él, pero siempre andamos ocupados los dos, quiero decírselo cuando hayamos terminado. Es un chico muy amable y servicial -

"¡¿Discord?!", piensa sorprendida Shimmer

-Sí….el espíritu navideño lo inspiro…creo- dice la pelirroja – Por cierto, ¿Applejack está aquí? –

-Oh, se fue hace rato, tenía, ah, cosas qué hacer – responde nerviosamente la chica tímida.

-Vaya, pensé que la alcanzaría aquí. No me ha respondido el celular, supongo que anda ocupada – expresa la pelirroja mientras cruza sus brazos con una mirada cabizbaja, de esa que surge cuando deseas que esa persona especial esté a tu lado.

-¿La extrañas mucho? – pregunta curiosa su amiga

-Sí, un poco, he de sonar muy cursi, pero, siempre la extraño –

Fluttershy deja escapar una sutil risa

-Es porque estás enamorada – comenta la joven tímida, la pelirroja se sonroja ante las palabras, ya que son verdad.

-¡Hey Fluttershy! – se escucha decir desde el campamento, es Siré - te necesitan por acá-

-¡Ya voy! – responde la joven timida para después contemplar al joven que ayuda a una señora a cargar una caja notoriamente pesada. Sunset descubre que la mirada de su amiga refleja algo que no había visto en ella, ve un brillo…- ¿vienes Sunset? –

La pelirroja asiente y ambas se dirigen al campamento.

"Esa mirada, ¿acaso ella también esta ena…..? ¡Nah!", afirma Sunset

[][][]

\- Le encantará ese vestido – dice Coco mientras sale con Applejack de la boutique – ahora hay que buscar unos zapatos, abrigo y maquillaje –

La rubia sólo la sigue sin poner mucha atención, ve las llamadas perdidas de Sunset.

"¿La llamo?, no mejor, sólo le mensajeo, le voy a decir que estaré ocupada y que nos vemos mañana, aunque me encantaría verla hoy….no, tienes que esforzarte, hasta mañana"

[][][]

Sunset guarda su celular con cierta desilusión, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Applejack, pero ella mejor que nadie sabe de los deberes de la familia Apple. La chica termina de colgar la última línea de muérdagos. Los adornos lucen realmente hermosos, sin duda será un gran evento,

Baja de las escaleras que utilizó para colgar los adornos. Mira su reloj, son apenas las 4pm.

-Estamos debajo de un muérdago, tendrás que besarme – dice Siré quien acerca sus labios preparados y la chica en su lugar le estampa un moño navideño en la boca.

-Brincos dieras – agrega Sunset

El chico se quita el moño malhumorado y lo avienta sobre la mesa

-Propiedad de la manzana, ¿eh? – comenta Siré, pelirroja sólo le saca la lengua - ¿ya planeaste lo de la mega cursi cena romántica?-

-No…-

-Qué pésimo regalo le vas a dar, conociéndote la invitarás a ver películas y ya. Esa es tu idea de una salida romántica –

-¿Y tú eres experto Romeo? – pregunta Sunset

-Pues déjame decirte, que no es por presumir, pero muchas doncellas han quedado más que extasiadas conmigo –

-Oírte decir eso me revolvió el estómago –

-A ver cuando me vuelves a pedir consejo, malagradecida –

.Ya ya – dice la pelirroja – pensaré en algo, ¿seguro que no andarás en el departamento en NocheBuena? –

-No, andaré en asuntos de machos en Equestria –

-¿Vas a hacer algo estúpido de lo que deba preocuparme? – dice la joven mientras cruza sus brazos en actitud estricta

-Me siento ofendido, mejor ocúpate de complacer a tu amada – comenta el chico mientras da media vuelta para retirarse.

Discord tenía un punto, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo armar una noche romántica. Ahora que lo medita, piensa que ella y Applejack nunca han tenido realmente una "cita". Siempre acompañaron su día con actividades normales y cosas tan simples como caminar a la escuela o ver un programa de tv le parece suficiente para compartir con ella, sin embargo, Applejack se merece una ocasión especial.

"Necesito ideas", concluye la pelirroja. Apenas unos pasos y encuentra su fuente inspiración. BonBon y Cherry que llevan sus donaciones al campamento, seguro que si las observa, logrará tener la mejor idea.

[][][]

-Yo no me llevé a Winnona a ningún lado – dice Applejack mientras habla por su celular con Applebloom – ha de estar en el jardín de los Kicker's, ya ves que le encanta jugar ahí. No te preocupes, ya regresará para la cena…si yo también estaré en casa para esa hora…te hablo luego…bye –

-¿Todo bien? – pregunta Coco

-Sí – responde la vaquera

Las dos chicas están sentadas en el área de comida con un par de cajas

-Casi acabamos, sólo falta el maquillaje – comenta la peliverde

-Coco, yo no sé maquillarme – expresa la vaquera con cierta vergüenza

-No te preocupes por eso, puedo hablar con Violet Blurr. Ella puede maquillarte para tu cita de mañana–

-Ah, gracias – comenta la vaquera - perdón por tanta molestia – se rasca el brazo en son de vergüenza - te lo agradezco en serio –

\- Lo hago con mucho gusto. Me encanta poder ayudar – responde Coco al momento de regalar una sonrisa

[][][]

La avenida principal, los Santas Clauses pidiendo una moneda para la caridad, coros de chicos cantando villancicos y todos apresurados por las compras navideñas. Un ambiente de calidez y fraternidad, que con nieve sería notable.

BonBon y Cherry se detienen en todos los escaparates, intercambiando comentarios y risas. Sunset los ha seguido de cerca sin dejarse ver, tratando de captar todo movimiento de ellas, reproduciendo en su mente mil veces cómo funcionaría con Applejack.

Escondida detrás de un Santa de utilería mira a las novias compartir un pretzel. Deja de contemplarlas, baja la mirada por un momento a la acera. Seguirlas todos estos días no le ha dado una respuesta, no hay nada que hagan diferente a lo que normalmente comparte con Applejack. Quizás….quizás sólo tenga que relajarse y dejar fluir las cosas. Muchas cosas han cambiado en su vida y es lógico que sigan cambiando, si algo nuevo vivirá con Applejack, sucederá como mágicamente han ocurrido hasta las cosas. Sí, mejor se irá a casa a pensar en cómo sorprender a su novia. Apenas da media vuelta cuando se topa con…

-¡Tú! – dice BonBon - ¡Tú no has seguido todo estos días! –

-Lady, relax, hay que hablar relax –

-¡No! – le responde a su novia - ¡Ahora nos vas a decir por qué nos estuviste siguiendo! –

Sunset sólo sonríe nerviosa, en estos instantes en que extraña tanto su poder de unicornio, ese que le permitía teletransportarse y escapar.


	7. Santa Claus llega a la ciudad

Las tres chicas están sentadas en la mesa de una cafetería, la mesera apenas sirve un poco de café en aquellas tazas. Sunset Shimmer hace todo lo posible para evitar sentirse incomoda con la mirada fija y penetrante de BonBon, Cherry parece curiosa ante la explicación. Las pláticas de los demás comensales y esa musiquita navideña de piano adornando los oídos.

-¿Por qué venimos a tomar café con ella? – pregunta BonBon con un tono de voz inflexible

-Lady, porque hay que hablar como gente civilizada- responde la rockera – ahora Sunset, somos todas oídos –

Shimmer toma aire, explicarlo, eso es lo más vergonzoso del día, de la semana, bueno de muchos meses…

-Quería observarlas en su hábitat natural – responde la pelirroja. BonBon levanta una ceja y Cherry se traga la carcajada.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta la chica de pelo bicolor

-Es complicado…ustedes saben que ando con Applejack..que es una chica…como yo…aunque técnicamente nací unicornio…-mira a sus compañeras- no importa…yo…nunca había andado con alguien…-

-¿No salías con Flash Sentry? – comenta Cherry

-Sí, pero, ah, no era algo…formal – la pelirroja quiere omitir la parte donde lo manipulaba y usaba vilmente para sus planes malignos, vaya, las tonterías que hace uno cuando es joven – además, es un chico –

-Continúa – dice BonBon

-No sé realmente muchas cosas y creí que si las observaba por un rato podría aprender algo para, bueno, para….¡no sé qué regalarle a Applejack! Digo, una cena se oía bien, pero,…no sé…es común y sin chiste…seguro que a ella le encantaría una cena en mi departamento, es..es ¡lo que siempre hacemos! No sé nada de cosas románticas…una vez quise regalarle flores y ella me dijo que no..que le parecía inútil ¡inútil! Después pensé en chocolates…pero… ¿eso hacen las parejas no? Digo porque…era lo que Flash hacía por mí…pero… Applejack…yo quiero…ella es diferente…siempre me hace sentir especial, única…y quiero hacerla sentir también así…- desde un una angustia eufórica hasta las últimas palabras dichas en calma.

Cherry y BonBon se miran entre sí, han sido testigas del discurso de una enamorada

-¿Has hablado con ella de esto? – pregunta Cherry

-¿De qué no sé qué regalarle? Sería cruel ¿no? – dice la pelirroja

-Applejack aprecia la honestidad y no creo que le gustara ver a su novia tan angustiada por un regalo – comenta BonBon – ella no deja de hablar de ti en el Club de Cocina –

-¿En serio? –

-Sí, siempre guarda un poco de los postres que preparamos para ti y sé muy bien que una vez a la semana prepara ciertas galletas que a ti te encantan –

-Es verdad –

-También sé que adora recibir mensajes de ti – agrega la del pelo bicolor – la delata esa sonrisa – Sunset se sonroja un poco

-Chica, dices que nos has observado, ¿te has dado cuenta qué es vital para una pareja? – dice Cherry

La pelirroja medita detenidamente, ¿qué es lo vital? En esa pareja que miro por días, ¿qué es lo que siempre las unía? ¿qué era lo que nunca faltaba? Las sonrisas, las miradas, las palabras…

-La comunicación – resuelve Sunset

-¡Y tenemos a una ganadora! – dice la rockera - ¡Eso es vital! Si quieres que las cosan vayan geniales con tu vaquerita, tienes que ser abierta y ¡decírselo! –

-Ella te quiere por quien eres – dice BonBon – no tienes por qué imitar a otros –

Sunset pone sus manos alrededor de la taza de café, en su interior puede comprender todo lo que significa Applejack tendrá el mejor regalo.

-Gracias chicas y perdón por haberlas espiado –

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir – dice BonBon para después tomar un sorbo de su taza

[][][]

Rainbow Dash tomo un trago de su botella de sidra, sentadas afuera en ese columpio del porche de la casa de los Apple's. Ella y Pinkie Pie han trabajado como nunca, la abuela Smith es una tirana sin duda. Agradecen plenamente que tuvo que ir con Big Mac y Applebloom a recoger a unos primos a Canterlot City, así que tendrán un descanso bien merecido. El reloj marca sin duda las 8:30 pm

Un taxi se estaciona frente a la casa de los Apple's, la joven vaquera baja y trae consigo varias bolsas, las compras fueron un éxito piensa la deportista. Sus amigas la reciben mientras la ayudan a cargar para que abra la puerta.

Dentro suben de inmediato a la habitación.

\- ¿Ya tienes un vestido súper sexy? -comenta la fiestera

-Sí…creo…-responde la vaquera mientras guarda las cajas en su ropero

-Sunset va a babear – dice la deportista al dejarse caer sobre la cama de la vaquera

La vaquera no responde, una sonrisa es suficiente para expresar que eso espera.

-Tu abuela dijo que podíamos quedarnos – dice Pinkie

-Sí, Big Mac me mandó mensaje, voy a prepararles la cama –

-Wiii, pijamada sorpresa – expresa la pelirosada

Las tres ayudan para poner unos colchones inflables en el suelo de la habitación de la vaquera, un par de llamadas a casa, prestar un par de pijamas y todo listo para descansar. Las amigas están en el suelo platicando de todo, desde las materias aburridas hasta la última película de moda.

Una sidra se abre, cortesía de Rainbow Dash. La vaquera mira el reloj, pronto darán las 10 pm. Mañana será su cita con Sunset, podrá disfruta de una velada única, la sorprenderá con su vestido, con su actitud, será de ensueño.

-¿A qué hora vas a ver a Sunset para su "regalo"?- dice la peliarcoiris

-Como a las 6pm –

-Uuuh, ¿y cómo reaccionó cuando la invitaste? – pregunta curiosa la deportista

-¿Invitar? – dice la vaquera – Invitar...¡Con un demonio! – se levanta de golpe -¡no le he dicho! –

-¡¿Qué?! – dicen casi al mismo tiempo sus amigas

-Ay Applejack, ¡te pasas! – comenta la deportista mientras lleva la palma de su mano a la frente.

-Llámale antes de que se duerma – dice la fiestera mientras le lanza el celular de la vaquera a sus manos.

La rubia marca de inmediato.

[][][]

-Te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida – dice Sunset mientras oprime un par de botones en su control de _play4_

-Ay aja, si eres pésima en esto – comenta Siré mientras se defiende de los ataques de M. Bison en el videojuego Street Fighter V

Los chicos están en la sala del departamento jugando, los personajes son fuertes, cada uno por momentos toma una ventaja, pero al instante da un combo que vuelve a poner las cosas parejas.

-Acepta que soy el mejor – dice Siré que hace que Ryu suelte 44 hits, Sunset no puede creerlo, se pone de pie, la adrenalina por el juego no le permite estar sentada. Pierde el primer round -¡Ja! ¡Te dije! -pero todavía hay otros dos para equilibrar las cosas.

Comienza el segundo round, y hay un sonido que no se relaciona con los golpes del personaje ni con el ambiente del videojuego, es el tono de llamada del celular de Sunset. Ella atenderá un momento, después de hacer tragar a Ryu un combo de psycho power

-Hija de…- dice Siré que se pone de pie. El sonido sigue retumbando - ¿No vas a contestar? –

-Después de que te patee el trasero –

Desesperados en una pelea, apenas un golpe, defensa, un combo falla, otra defensa, un golpe más

-¡Gané! – grita eufórico Siré

Sunset resignada busca su celular sobre la mesa, contesta

-Bueno – dice con cierto tono de molestia ante su derrota

-H-Hola manzanita, perdón por despertarte – dicen al otro lado de la bocina, su amada Applejack

-Ah, hola, andaba despierta, ¿cómo estás? Te extrañé mucho – y el humor de pelirroja cambia, a pesar de ver a Siré haciendo su tradicional baile de la victoria.

Las dos novias siguen charlando, Applejack sentada en las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso en su casa y Sunset Shimmer recostada en su cama. Charla de cotidianidades, de derrotas en videojuegos, de cajas de sidra, de escuela, tantos temas, esos que puedes platicar por horas con aquella persona que consideras increíble. Así la medianoche llega y la invitación se ha retrasado.

-Hermosa, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, ya es tarde – comenta la pelirroja mientras se levanta de su cama para ponerse la pijama

-Si manzanita, pero antes, ¿vas a hacer algo mañana en la noche? –

-Nada – contesta la pelirroja mientras pone el altavoz del móvil

Applejack se aclara la garganta, nunca la ha invitado a salir formalmente, siempre era algo muy "natural" y cotidiana, toma fuerzas.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, a una cita? Una cita romántica – dice la rubia

La pelirroja siempre que rostro se ilumina y sonríe

-Sí, me encantaría –

La rubia siente como sus labios maquilan una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Te veo a las 6pm en tu casa –

-De acuerdo- dice la pelirroja

-Es una cita –

-Una cita –

-Dulces sueños manzanita – dice la rubia

-Descansa hermosa-

Y las dos cuelgan.

La rubia trata de controlarse, en ese momento quiere ponerse a bailar toda una cuadrilla de la emoción, tiene una cita, una cita con Sunset Shimmer y será magnifica.

[][][]

Las 2 am dan en el departamento que está a oscuras y en calma, ni siquiera se escucha el ruido de un ratoncito. Sin embargo, en la habitación de Sire, extraños sonidos emanan, serruchar, hojas desdoblar, una sinfonía de maldad, algunos podrían asegurar.

-Oh mi plan funcionará – dijo el truhán – sin duda, la echarán, porque el bueno de Siré ninguna sospecha dará, y sólo Tree Hugger con la culpa cargará – y una risa malvada por la habitación se escuchó, para aquel plan maléfico, que un villano ideó.

[][][]

Dar vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez, Applejack no logra conciliar el sueño. La emoción por su cita la mantiene despierta y alerta. Quizás un poco de leche tibia le ayudé. Se levanta sigilosa, temerosa de despertar a sus amigas que roncan a pierna suelta en los sleepings.

Abre la puerta y baja las escaleras. Su familia avisó que pasarían la noche en Canterlot City, al parecer se prolongó más la visita de lo que deseaban. Prende la luz de la cocina, el plato de comida de Winnona sigue intacto.

"¿Dónde estará?", piensa preocupada, "será mejor que mañana comience a buscarla, esto ya no es normal", considera al llenar de leche una pequeña olla, a fuego lento espera su bebida.

Se estira, mira por la ventana, ni un copo de nieve. ¿Acaso este cambio climático tendrá que ver con la magia inestable que han enfrentado en los últimos meses? De ser así Siré o Sunset lo habrían dicho, y también es un alivio que nada raro haya ocurrido en estos días, pide que esa paz continúe durante más tiempo.

La leche está en su punto, apaga el fuego y lo sirve en una taza, un sorbo, un gran alivio.

Un bostezo se presenta, es Pinkie Pie.

-Ah hola Applejack, ¿no puedes dormir? – dice la fiestera mientras busca en las alacenas.

-No, creo que estoy un poco nerviosa –

-Obvio, es una cita. Yo también estaba súper nerviosa cuando salí la primera vez con Chesse, pero al mismo tiempo mega emocionada, ¡estaba nerviosada! –

-Sí, lo recuerdo – comenta la vaquera. Es una pena que el chico no pasara la Navidad en Ponyville, pero es una costumbre familiar visitar a los abuelos en la frontera.

-Todo estará oki-doki – comenta la pelirrosada al encontrar una caja de galletas.

La rubia sonríe y después da un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Qué onda con su reunión? – dice Rainbow Dash al entrar a la cocina y estirarse – son como las tres de la mañana –

-Applejack no puede dormir, ¡nerviosada al millón! –

-Relájate santurrona, todo estará cool – dice la deportista y toma una galleta

Y entre comentario a comentario, cada chica cuenta sobre esa vez que se toparon con la persona que más les gustaba, cuántas mariposas volaron en su estómago y todas las odiseas que pasaron para poder salir con aquella persona especial.

-Sorprendiste a todas Applejack – comenta la peliarcoiris – nadie esperaba que te gustaran las chicas – muerde otra galleta.

-Yo siempre aposté que la que saldría del closet iba a ser Rainbow Dash – dice la pelirrosada

-¡Oye! – responde la deportista

-No me gustan las chicas – responde la vaquera después de dar su último trago a la taza

-¿¡Eh!? – expresa la fiestera

-Sólo me gusta Sunset – dice la rubia – nunca antes me había gustado una chica y tampoco sé si en un futuro me guste otra chica –

-Te gusta Sunset, ¿sólo porque es Sunset? – pregunta extrañada la deportista

-Sí, sé que suena raro, pero así es-

-Es raro – dice la peliarcoiris

-Sipi, es amor raro y del bueno – agrega Pinkie Pie

[][][]

-Hoy es NocheBuena, la la la lala – canta Siré mientras ayuda a los demás voluntarios a cargar los víveres que traen diferentes tiendas y subirlo a una camioneta de la Asociación.

Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy coordinan la llegada de los víveres, consultan la cantidad de niños y verifican que sea suficiente.

-Sólo falta que los del Club de Cocina vayan con la señora Cake – dice la pelirroja – voy a checar con Applejack si ya están listos – comenta mientras saca su celular

[][][]

Parece que un regimiento llegó con la señora Cake, todos preparando ollas y demás utensilios, todos usando filipinas, mandiles y redillas en el cabello. La vaquera está organizándolos en equipo y dando las últimas indicaciones antes de que lleguen los viveres.

Su celular suena ante las indicaciones del último equipo liderado por BonBon.

-Bueno…ah…hola manza…-mira a los integrantes, algo de vergüenza la invade -hola….sí….sí ya estamos listos…de acuerdo…sí gracias…yo también te quiero manza….-de nuevo el equipo -nita…-responde bajando más la voz. Los chicos sólo sueltan un par de risas, BonBon levanta la ceja

"Cursis, cursis".

[][][]

-Así que ya valió lo de tu cena sorpresa – dice Siré a Sunset. Los chicos entran a una cafetería, la temperatura ha bajado más y una bebida caliente es necesaria para los amigos.

-Sí, pero aprovecharé para darle un mejor regalo – comenta la pelirroja mientras recibe del vendedor un café caliente

-¿Le vas a enseñar la posición del tulipán holandés? – pregunta el chico, Sunset tira un poco de su café por la sorpresa y el vendedor hace los ojos hacia arriba. – Me preocupa que ya la supieras, pensé que eras virg…-

-Cállate Siré – y la chica da media vuelta para huir de ese sitio. Su amigo sale y la sigue por la calle.

-Entonces has "investigado" – dice él

-Un poco – acepta ella con vergüenza

-Así que el regalo especial es….- sonríe maliciosamente el motociclista

-Sí…ése –

-¡Ja! Esa vaquera no va a saber qué le paso. Ufff, tienes que contarme después –

-¿Qué? ¡En tus sueños, torpe! – dice ella

-En mis sueños…mmmm…-y dibuja una mirada pervertida que es destrozada por un pisotón de la pelirroja.

[][][]

-¿Te vas a maquillar? – pregunta Rainbow Dash mientras trata de no soltar la carcajada – hay que llamar a Siré, se me hace que esto es señal de una anomalía mágica- y la deportista deja libre un par de carcajadas

-En serio, por qué soy tu amiga – dice la vaquera mientras inclina un poco su sombrero para ocultar su mirada.

Ambas chicas están afuera de la casa de los Apple esperando a Violeta Blurr, el reloj indica apenas las 3:30pm. Un par de horas para que la gran cita ocurra. Coco y Violeta la ayudarán, se cambiará en la casa de Rainbow Dash mientras Pinkie Pie se asegura que los demás preparativos

La vaquera no puede evitar los nervios y pensar en las mil posibilidades de lo que puede pasar.

-¿Compraste la lencería negra? – interrumpe la deportista.

La vaquera sólo guarda silencio y le responde con una mueca, la peliarcoiris no insiste, ha de pensar que ella no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, pero realmente el silencio de la rubia es para no responder con honestidad.

"Sí".

[][][]

-¡Todo listo! ¡Lo hicieron increíble! – dice Siré mientras aplaude a un par de voluntarios que tímidamente agradecen los gestos del motociclista.

La tarde va cayendo sobre el campamento, un par de horas y la oscuridad reinara. Aquí, cada persona le sonríe a Sire, lo saluda, lo consideran un excelente chico, puras sonrisas y buenos comentarios de su persona.

"Nadie sospecha", concluye el chico mientras saluda a un par de activistas "nadie creerá que yo sería capaz de una mala acción, sin embargo…" dirige su mirada a Tree Hugger que se ha mostrado seria y distante todo el día "ay, pobrecita, el dinero está lejano, ¿no? Y faltara más que antes, me he encargado de que muchos no donen para salvar este estúpido sitio, sabrás lo qué se siente que te quiten algo que anhelas tanto."

[][][]

Sunset da los últimos toques a su maquillaje, ponerse los aretes, un par de pulseras, todo frente al espejo que hay en la sala principal. Mientras Siré en boxers y playera come a cucharadas helado de menta de un bote mientras mira un video con las últimas recomendaciones en videojuegos

-¿Cómo me veo? – dice la chica mientras se pone una chaqueta de cuero. El motociclista le pone atención a su existencia. Ve a esa chica de delicadas curvas con un vestido ajustado de color rojo que llega un poco a sus rodillas, unas botas negras y esa chaqueta de cuero, sin duda juega con la idea de sensual y ruda.

-Te ves bien sexy, a tu vaquera le va a urgir quitarte ese vestido – dice el chico. La pelirroja sólo da una risilla ante el comentario y toma una delicada cartera negra con bordes dorados. Se escucha el timbre de la puerta del departamento.

-Ya llegó - dice la chica que termina de ponerse bien un arete - ¿ no estarás aquí toda la noche? –

-No, en una hora me voy. Todo el departamento será tuyo pervertida, jajaja –

La chica se dispone a abrir, pero Siré la detiene.

-Ponte aquí, para que te vea acá espectacular – comenta el chico mientras la acomoda frente a la puerta, y él, como galante portero, abre.

Mira la expresión de la pelirroja, esa sonrisa coqueta cambia a casi una boca abierta, ¿qué la ha asombrado? El chico se pone a su lado para ver y comparte con ella la boca abierta.

"¿Esa es Applejack?", piensa la pelirroja, "¡se ve hermosísima!"

La vaquera acomoda un poco de pelo atrás de su oreja, se nota la vergüenza que siente ante su nuevo atuendo. Usa un largo vestido escotado, de color negro y pegado que llega hasta sus pantorrillas, medias negras transparentes que cubren sus bien formadas piernas. El vestido tiene una abertura en su pierna izquierda, permitiendo ver mucho más de ellas. Zapatos negros, de moderado tacón y de cinta que muestran sus delicados pies. Un abrigo gris que cae suavemente sobre sus hombros, dándole elegancia y clase. No lleva su característico sombrero, su largo y suelto cabello rubio alaciado, con una caída suave que sólo el cabello de las modelos de las pasarelas apenas imita. El maquillaje es sencillo, pero resalta sus pómulos, el color de sus labios y esos intensos ojos verdes adornados por sus largas pestañas. Ella es Applejack, la sensual y elegante Applejack.

Sunset no deja de admirar cada centímetro de ella, se ve tan hermosa, tan impresionante, ve sus piernas, que hermosas son, puede casi acariciarlas…se tan irresistible.

-Por la luminosa Celestia – balbucea Siré – sí que le doy, y vaya qué le doy – pronuncia

-¡¿Qué?! – expresa indignada la pelirroja

-Digo, ¡qué bonita se ve! ¡mírala! Wow Applejack estas irreconocible –

La rubia sólo sonríe con un poco de sonrojo en su rostro.

-G-Gracias – dice la vaquera

La pelirroja no deja de contemplarla, es tan espectacular, sabía que Applejack era hermosa, pero verla así, tan femenina, es, es, preciosa, sumamente preciosa.

Shimmer siente un codazo, su compañero se lo ha dado para que reaccione. La pelirroja sale de sus deseos para tratar de articular palabras, pero su lengua se tropieza, ahora entiende a todos esos que decían que una mujer hermosa podía enmudecerte.

-H-Hermosa tú…- logra decir la pelirroja

-Wow, años de evolución acaban de ocurrir – dice irónico Siré.

Las dos chicas no dejan de contemplarse, es un instante tan mágico que no desean disipar.

-Vamos tortolitas – dice el motociclista – tienen toda una noche que disfrutar – al final el chico es quien ayuda para que ellas salgan del departamento y vayan a su cita anhelada.

Cierra la puerta lentamente.

-Perfecto – pronuncia el chico viendo que todo va de acuerdo a su plan – ahora, tengo un sueño por destruir -


	8. Tenía el corazón encogido

La Noche Buena recorre cada una de las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Ponyville, sus habitantes están inmersos en la alegría de la víspera de Navidad. Cada uno de ellos comparte este momento especial con sus seres queridos, caminatas, cenas, llamadas, reconciliaciones, todo el mundo se encuentra lleno de amor y fraternidad, la felicidad radica en cada hogar. Pero hay un ser, esa pequeña ciudad que es motivado por el rencor y la infelicidad, un ser que viaja en motocicleta la cual jala un viejo y destartalado trineo, un ser dispuesto a destrozar el sueño de una joven por el odio que radica en su corazón, ese ser es Discord.

La motocicleta se estaciona cerca del bosque Pegasus, en el paraje del viejo roble. Algunas lámparas iluminan el campamento y la zona donde por la mañana llegaran todos los pequeños niños de los orfanatos para la Navidad. El joven dibuja una sonrisa ante la insensatez que realizará.

Baja del viejo trineo algunas bolsas hechas de costales, picos, palas, tijeras y un lanzallamas, se encargará de darle el toque de desgracia. Siré se acomoda un traje de Santa Claus, se coloca una larga blanca, la ilusión inicia.

Nadie sospechará de las acciones que toma, se ha encargado de dar una buena imagen para todos, por eso será tan fácil culpar a Tree Hugger. Para empezar, todos sabrás que la chica se "equivocó", un cambio en el registro provocado por un falso mensaje de la alcadía hará que las máquinas de la constructora lleguen en la mañana de Navidad. Seguro que eso hará explotar a la activista que se desmoronará. Luego, un pequeño desvío hecho por una computadora ayudará a presentar que la joven es una estafadora, ese dinero para los orfanatos estará en una cuenta bancaria convenientemente a nombre de ella, información que el periódico local resaltará por la mañana. Espera el instante, como la gran heroína de Fluttershy caerá al lodazal y él, estará ahí consolando a su pobre conejita.

Con un silbido llamada a su fiel y temporal asistente, Winnona, esa perrita propiedad de la familia Apple. Ella le ayudará por hoy, ya que eso le ha costado por un par de días que la entrenó. Le pone una diadema con cuernos de reno, hoy, con espíritu navideño, llevará a cabo la maldad.

Es hora de vandalizar el sitio, saca algunas latas y comienza a graffitear los árboles con leyendas de odio por el ambiente, después arranca los adornos con singular burla, un bat de béisbol le ayuda para destrozar un par de mesas. Mira a la lejanía aquel árbol de Navidad que los activistas pusieron, unos regalos con etiquetas, todos para un niño en particular, pobres tontos, piensa. Podría destruir cada regalo, pero no, tiene una mejor idea, se los llevará en el trineo para venderlos en una tienda de empeño, obviamente asegurando que Tree Hugger es la culpable.

Todo es fríamente calculado y ejecutado, todo porque esa tipa no podía quedarse callada. Doce regalos increíbles serían, doce regalos que le asegurarían la sonrisa de su conejita, pero ella lo echó a perder todo, con sus comentarios, con esa imagen de santa ecologista. Pero ahora sufrirá, verá lo que es perder algo importante, no sólo su patético paraje a manos de la constructora, sino su buena reputación, verá lo que pasa cuando se meten con él.

Lleva a Winnona para que haga hoyos en la tierra, morder algunos adornos, en fin, destruir el lugar, siempre ha creído que en el caos debe tener un toque canino.

Por un instante mira el árbol de Navidad, lejano, endeble.

 _-Es mi época favorita del año – dice Fluttershy mientras coloca una esfera en una rama, junto con Siré – es cuando refuerzo que en el mundo puede existir esperanza y paz, que podemos amar incondicionalmente –_

El joven se quita ese cursi recuerdo, toma una esfera , la avienta al aire y la golpea con su bat de béisbol,

 _-Me siento feliz que quieras ayudarnos Siré – pronuncia la chica mientras coloca en la mano de Siré una esfera para que él al coloque._

El chico toma otra, de color verde y de igual forma la destruye, eso debe provocarle placer pero, sólo piensa que es estúpido. Destruir otra cosa lo ayude.

Va ese locker donde los activistas guardaron algunos víveres, los abre, huele tan bien, seguro que Winnona se dará un banquete, la llama y la perrita, hipnotizada ante el olor, comienza a destrozar las bolsas y a devorar lo que haya.

 _-Esos niños han sufrido mucho – comenta la chica timida mientras toma algunas latas de trozos de piña y los guarda en el locker – quisiera ayudarlos más, mostrarles la bondad de las personas para que ellos mismos puedan mostrarla con alguien más –_

Siré mira a la perrita devorar un poco de carne seca, no es tan divertido como pensaba. Camina hacia el campamento, tira las tiendas y las rocía de pintura del aerosol, "estúpidos", escribe. De reojo mira el árbol.

 _\- Me da tanta alegría que estés aquí Siré – dice Fluttershy para después sonreír, mientras Siré pone un par de cajas sobre una mesa._

Deja de escribir, tira las latas a un lado, ¿por qué ahora le parece tan absurdo? Tree Hugger le arruinó todo, el tenía los regalos perfectos, ¡doce regalos!. Toma algunas piedras y empieza a tirarlas contra el árbol, quiere tumbarlo, sólo estrella algunas esferas, lo intenta más, pero el maldito pino no cede. Al final el chico toma vuelo a través de correr y se lanza contra el árbol, tirándolo y pateando.

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! – dice en cada patada. Los regalos, los estúpidos regalos, no los venderá, va a quemarlos ahí mismo con ese árbol idiota, que todo el lugar se incendie, seguro que le será más fácil a la constructora llegar ante cenizas.

Saca su cajetilla de cigarrillos, enciende un fosforo, una ligera bocanada, sigue prendido el cerillo, ahora, su viaje hacia uno de los regalos, lo suelta. Será cuestión de momentos para que el fuego inicie, patea algunos regalos que quedaron regados después de que tiro el árbol, los acerca para avivar el fuego que inicia. Hay uno que se encuentra más alejado, lo toma en sus manos.

"Para Siré", lee

El regalo es de Fluttershy. El chico queda inmóvil, es un regalo de ella. Curioso lo abre y ante su sorpresa, es una bufanda tejida de color rojo, una pieza que expresa sencillez y calidez, dentro hay una hoja, parece una carta.

"Feliz Navidad Siré

Espero que te guste tu regalo, la tejí para ti, así ya no pasarás tanto frío en esta época. Es corta para que puedas usarla mientras vas en tu motocicleta.

Perdóname por haberme portado grosera contigo cuando nos invitaste a tu fiesta de Navidad, debí decirles que ya tenía planes antes. Si quiero pasar estas fechas contigo Siré.

Me siento muy feliz de que nos conozcamos, de pasar nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Desde que te conocí, muchas cosas han cambiado mi vida para bien, ahora soy más fuerte y valiente gracias a ti, por eso quería darte el mejor regalo y tengo fe que esta bufanda lo es.

Gracias por estar aquí"

El chico guarda no sabe qué sentir, tiene el cigarrillo en la boca, preguntándose por qué ella escribió eso, por qué ella le dio un regalo, por qué se siente tan especial y único, por qué no puede sentir que una calidez lo invade al tocar ese regalo, por qué parece que un objeto sencillo tiene más peso que toda la riqueza del mundo, por qué él no se dio cuenta de esto antes, por qué él se sentía con derecho a destruir tan hermoso sentimiento, por qué el ya no siente odio alguno y por qué no está apagando el incendio que está ocurriendo. Siré ve el fuego.

-¡Carajo! – comenta el chico mientras trata de apaciguarlo, pero las llamas son más grandes, en poco tiempo acabará con todo. Apaga su cigarrillo y corre hacia una de las carpas tiradas, comienza a esculcar entre los escombros hasta dar con un pequeño extinguidor. Lo usa terminando con el fuego y dejando cenizas y regalos medio carcomidos por el fuego.

El chico suspira de alivio, mira a su alrededor y ve las ruinas del campamento, los destrozos que él hizo, a Winnona eructando y los restos de lo que sería una gran fiesta. Toma nuevamente la bufanda roja.

"Tal vez, tal vez yo estaba equivocado, esperaba con certeza escuchar llantos, pero ahora…no. He querido arruinar la Navidad con un acto de maldad, deseoso de perjudicar.

Debe haber una razón para este cambio de opinión…tal vez la Navidad no sea una cosa cualquiera…tal vez es algo que no logró a imaginar siquiera…"

Y aquel chico que en venganza iniciaría, su corazón conmovido estaba y hoy se daba cuenta que acción cambiaría. Redimir es el paso que seguirá en esta Noche Buena, para proteger la bondad e ilusión que una tímida chica le mostró.


	9. Mi amor me regaló

La puerta del departamento se abre, el reloj indica las 9:30 pm, la noche antes de Navidad. Sunset Shimmer y Applejack ingresan al nuevo hogar de la pelirroja. Las dos se sonríen nerviosas. Ha sido una vela peculiar.

Sunset no ha podido quitarle de encima la vista a la rubia y ésta se siente incómoda ante los comentarios ocurridos en toda la noche. Desde piropos por parte del taxista, algunos comensales, otros tantos mientras caminaban por el lago, todos deseaban expresarle alguna palabra a la vaquera. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja quería defenderla ante ellos y en muchas ocasiones establecer "es mía", que lograba hacerlo con un beso que realmente termino siendo satisfacción para muchos.

La rubia piensa que fue mala idea caminar por el lago o mejor dicho la mala idea fue usar este atuendo tan diferente a ella. La vaquera se quita el saco y lo cuelga en ese pechero junto con demás suéteres y chamarras. La pelirroja deja su chamarra sobre una de las sillas de comedor.

-Muchas gracias por una velada tan linda – dice Sunset para después besar a su novia en los labios, es genial escuchar eso, piensa la vaquera.

Las dos se sientan en el sillón y Applejack no pensó cuán incomodo sería hacer esto con el vestido, quizás debía aprender a usar esto apropiadamente. Sunset sigue posando su mirada sobre ella, parece tan diferente y a la vez es la misma chica que adora, con esa sencillez y dulzura que marca su sonrisa, pero que, con ese vestido negro, expresa la sensualidad que la vaquera guarda.

La pelirroja sigue sorprendida, Applejack se ve tan…

"Irresistible", es lo que resuena en su mente. ¿Acaso no lo nota la rubia? Ese vestido negro que ajusta su cuerpo, que resalta su físico, que la muestra tan…deseable…

Aunque las chicas nunca han tenido problemas para platicar, esta noche, es diferente, las dos, por diferentes razones, se sienten nerviosas por lo que son más cuidadosas en elegir sus palabras. La rubia quiere sonar sofisticada como su atuendo y Sunset Shimmer sólo quiere contemplarla.

La vaquera trata de mantener la conversación, pero Sunset apenas da unos monosílabos y palabras, ¿qué le ocurre? Su mirada en los ojos de su novia, la rubia conoce ese mirar, ese mismo que…

 _-Wow – pronuncia Siré mientras cierra su casillero y ve pasar a Fluttershy con su uniforme de gimnasia que lo saluda tímidamente y sigue su camino- ¿cómo no me fije en eso antes? – dice el chico._

 _Applejack, su vecina de casillero, queda extrañada ante tales expresiones._

 _-¿De qué hablas? – pregunta curiosa la vaquera. Sire la toma de los hombros y la voltea hacia Fluttershy._

 _-Mira ese trasero – dice el chico – se ve tan…mmm – y pone esa mirada de que se ha perdido en su propia fantasía._

"Es esa misma mirada", piensa preocupada. "Esa misma expresión de…"

"¡Soy una pervertida!", se recrimina la pelirroja mientras lucha por no concentrarse en los senos de su novia, que ese miserable vestido negro ayuda a resaltar.

Las chicas sonríen nerviosas y cordiales.

"No tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?", piensa la vaquera, "es mi novia y es agradable que me encuentre…atractiva, ¿no?".

"Vamos Sunset, no puedes caer tan bajo, ya te pareces a Siré", sigue recriminándose la pelirroja.

Una nueva sonrisa surgida de los nervios. El silencio aguarda, ellas siempre han podido charlar tranquilamente, pero esta noche, es diferente en todos los sentidos, todo lo que ocurre, todo lo que sienten, todo lo que viven, pareciera cuidadosamente calculado, incluso hasta artificial.

-Qué bueno que te gusto la cena, es un lindo restaurante ese del lago – menciona la vaquera tratando de entablar una charla.

-Sí – apenas responde Sunset mientras sus ojos acarician las piernas de la vaquera

Un monosílabo más para la noche, la pelirroja ya no tiene palabras que expresar, ¿qué es lo que ocurre con ella? Fue una mala idea esta velada, medita la rubia.

-Será mejor que me vaya – pronuncia Applejack – ya es tarde y mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer – la rubia se levanta

 _-¿Lo vas a hacer? – preguntó Rainbow Dash_

"No", piensa en este instante la rubia. Una mano sobre la suya, Sunset la detiene, como lo ha hecho tantas veces.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche – dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa que pide. La rubia sin problema accede sentándose lentamente de nuevo.

-Eres tan hermosa – comenta la pelirroja mientras acomoda un mecho de pelo de la rubia, ésta se sonroja. Esa mirada es intensa, apasionada, siente como la recorre, como la desea…

-Tú también eres hermosa Sunset – comenta la vaquera.

La pelirroja se acerca lentamente, una mano sobre la pierna de la rubia, sobre esa abertura del vestido, la mano que acaricia delicadamente su pierna, la vaquera que se sonroja un poco. Ese deseo…

-Muy hermosa – murmura Sunset antes de besar a Applejack, un beso que satisface la ilusión de la rubia, beso tras beso la vence sobre el sillón. La rubia siente las manos de Sunset deseándola de todo, sintiendo sus dedos, su lengua seduciéndola, ese deseo…

La pelirroja ya no lo resiste y se niega a resistir. Un beso es interrumpido.

-Quítate el vestido – ordena la pelirroja, presa del deseo. La rubia abre los ojos ante sus palabras, ¿obedecer? ¿negarse? ¿qué debe hacer? Sigue inmóvil, sin dar una respuesta clara. La pelirroja no quiere contenerse, la convencerá de algún modo. Un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja es su estrategia, Applejack se estremece ante eso, puede sentir sus labios sobre ella, como lentamente la besan y bajan a su cuello, más y más la acarician sus labios. La rubia suelta algunos gemidos, dulce melodía para la pelirroja, sin duda cederá. La mano de Sunset baja hacia su pecho, sus dedos rozan suavemente la silueta de su seno, la rubia se estremece aún más.

"N-No", quisiera pronunciar la rubia, pero esas sensaciones la atrapan más. Sunset sólo quiere beber de la calidez de su cuerpo. Sus labios regresan a los labios de la rubia, besarla hasta dejarla sin respiración, con un solo latido, atraparla en su deseo de poseerla.

Esas manos investigándolo todo, su roce, bajan más, se escabullen por la abertura del vestido, las medias, puede sentir como Sunset hace lo posible para quitárselas, los zapatos vuelan, la rubia cede ante eso.

Los besos de Sunset la cautivan más y más, la rubia también quiere caer con ella, muerde sus labios, la pelirroja la besa aún más. La rubia siente sus dedos rozándola suavemente, traviesos, deseosos, ella, ella quiere ceder, pero, tampoco lo soporta, la desea, quiere que la deseen, pero ella, ella

-No- pronuncia al fin Applejack alejándose de sus labios y deteniendo toda sensación. La pelirroja respira rápidamente, confundida por lo que ocurre.

-L-Lo siento – pronuncia Sunset e incorporándose un poco – no quise presionarte –

La rubia se acomoda, quedando sentada a lado de la pelirroja. Las dos no saben que pronunciar. La vaquera piensa cuan fácil fue darle un alto y también eso debió ser..

"Un fastidio", piensa la vaquera, "ha sido un fastidio desde el inicio. Yo debí…"

"Comportarme", se recrimina la pelirroja, "¿qué pasa conmigo? Salté sobre ella"

-Sunset – dice la rubia

-Applejack – dice a la par la pelirroja

Ambas chicas se sonríen por coincidir en hablar.

-Tú primero – comenta Sunset

\- Este vestido es incómodo – pronuncia la rubia. La pelirroja ríe un poco ante el comentario tan honesto y fuera de lugar – no sé es cómo pueden usar esto diario –

-Te acostumbras – responde la pelirroja – Tienes buen gusto, es un vestido muy genial –

-Coco Pommel me ayudó a elegirlo – pronuncia la rubia y a continuación pasa a contarle todo lo ocurrido.

Las dos chicas rompen esa tensión que guardaron en gran parte de la velada. Applejack le platica sobre el vestido, los consejos de Rainbow Dash, acerca de su primera porno, cosa que provoca que Sunset no deje de reír.

-¿En serio hiciste eso? – sigue riendo la pelirroja

-Jajaja ¡sí! Entro en mi lista de ideas absurdas – responde la rubia

-Créeme, yo tuve una más absurda – agrega Sunset para pasar a detallarle sobre sus días de observación sobre Cherry y Bon Bon.

-Jajaja, no puedo creerlo, jajaja – comenta la rubia entre risas

-Debimos hablar entre nosotras desde el principio – opina la pelirroja

-Sí…quisimos darle vuelta al asunto, no enfrentarlo –

-Sí – dice Shimmer

-Te quiero mucho Sunset – pronuncia Applejack – y quiero vivir tantas cosas a lado tuyo, descubrir tantos secretos, mundo, universos…sólo que, no sé cómo hacerlo, cómo empezar –

-Lo haremos poco a poco, ¿sí? –

La rubia también asiente y con un beso pactan el trato.

Y la velada continua en charla hasta que el reloj marca unos minutos pasados de medianoche, indicando que Navidad ha iniciado.

El ambiente ha cambiado y no sólo por la tensión, sino también porque Sunset usó el regalo de Siré, provocando que el departamento sea ahora una acogedora cabaña de las montañas. Una chimenea que ilumina y calienta el lugar. Las dos chicas cerca de ella, acobijadas y abrazadas.

-Fue una noche increíble – dice la pelirroja – gracias por tan hermoso regalo –

Las novias se miran a los ojos, el brillo que hay en ellos, la ilusión de existir, de ser fundamentales, de ser únicas para cada una, sin duda, es el mejor regalo. Un dulce beso, Applejack siente la calidez de sus labios y en su corazón resurge ese deseo….


	10. El amor y la alegría vayan hacia ti

Es la mañana de Navidad, algunos activistas y voluntarios fueron llamados de emergencia. Fluttershy arriba al lugar para toparse con un campamento semi-destruido, parte del fuego arrasó con él. Lo que los policías comentaron es que vándalos lo hicieron. Tree mira impotente, esos vándalos debieron ser la constructora. La chica creyó que la fecha en la que el paraje quedaría en poder de ellos sería el primer día de Año Nuevo, pero se equivocó, hoy ellos podían tomar posesión, ¿cómo pudo cometer un error tan tonto?

Fluttershy ve a su heroína hundida en la tristeza, todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, la constructora es dueña del paraje, el lugar donde iban a celebrar con los niños del orfanato fue destruido y aunque pudieran arreglarlo en tan poco tiempo, ya no pueden hacerlo en ese sitio, ¿en dónde sacarán un lugar en tan poco tiempo? Y los regalos, algunos se salvaron, pero gran parte desapareció. La chica se acerca para ver las cajas sobrevivientes de los regalos, encuentra uno maltrecho, es el que preparó para Siré

La chica abre su celular, le marca al chico pero su teléfono manda a buzón. Dijo que estaría ahí ese día, pero está ausente, quizás sus deberes en Equestria lo han detenido más tiempo. Sus otras amigas no tardan en llegar. No es momento de lamentarse, hay cosas por resolver, se establece la chica.

Los activistas ayudan a limpiar los escombros, los voluntarios hacen el recuento de los daños, sacarán lo mejor de la situación. Un par de llamadas para conseguir un nuevo sitio, quizás lo mejor sea cancelar la comida con los niños del orfanato, pobres chiquillos tan ilusionados.

El motor de una motocicleta resuena, un sonido hecho a propósito, una moto que jala un acoplado con un montón de cajas y del cual sobresale un árbol de Navidad. Es Siré.

Fluttershy, Tree y algunos activistas se acercan cuando el motociclista de estaciona.

-Hola – comenta el chico para después descargar unas cajas – ustedes – se dirige a los activistas – ayuden con esto – los jóvenes obedecen.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunta la joven tímida

-Me enteré de lo ocurrido y he venido a ayudar – responde el chico al mismo tiempo que baja un árbol de navidad plastificado – podemos tener todo listo antes de que lleguen los niños –

-Tendrá que ser en otro sitio Siré. Este paraje ya es propiedad privada. No tarda la constructora en llegar – comenta Tree

El chico la mira fijamente.

-Tú yo empezamos con la pata izquierda. No me agradaste en ningún momento – pronuncia él

-¡Siré! – reclama sorprendida Fluttershy

-Todo regalo que le hacía a ella siempre me lo echabas a perder con alguna basura ecologista o humanista –

-Siré – sigue insistiendo la chica tímida

-Y te volviste un dolor en el trasero, porque lo único que yo quería era darle el mejor regalo a Fluttershy – la chica tímida se sonroja ante eso – pero tú eres algo así como su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir y eso me pareció tonto –

-¡Siré! -insiste la joven amante de los animales

-Pero, me di cuenta, que tú representas los ideales que ella desea defender, ese acto de bondad que se merece todo ser vivo, el alimentar la esperanza en los demás y asegurarse que este mundo sea un sitio mejor para todos. Eso es lo que admiro de Fluttershy –

La joven tímida quiere esconderse porque no deja de sonrojarse.

-Es por eso – dice Siré -que te pido una disculpa y espero que esto lo compense – el chico extiende un folder negro. Tree lo toma y hojea.

-Esto es…- pronuncia incrédula Tree Hugger

-Sí, es el título de propiedad de todo este paraje y unos cuantos metros más – dice el motociclista – oficialmente tú eres la dueña y estoy seguro que sabrás proteger este lugar –

Tree está asombrada, no lo puede creer.

-¿Cómo es que…? – balbucea la activista

-Hubo un buen samaritano dispuesto a dar el dinero para adquirir la propiedad y también está dispuesto a hacer una donación mensual para mantenerlo, por si cierta persona desea convertirlo en un parque ecológico o algo por el estilo. – apenas termina de decir el chico cuando siente un abrazo, es Tree Hugger quien se lo da.

-Gracias – pronuncia de corazón la activista. Se separa del abrazo, sus ojos conmovidos miran al muchacho. Ella vuelve a agradecer y se va con sus compañeros activistas para darles la buena nueva.

-Fue muy amable lo que hiciste Siré – comenta la joven tímida – y muy dulce lo que dijiste – lo último lo dice en voz baja. El joven sólo sonríe, hay algo en él, una sensación diferente, ¿acaso es un sonrojo?

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos que esos chamacos se diviertan – pronuncia el motociclista y dispuesto a bajar el árbol de Navidad.

[][][]

Todo el lugar está en alegría, cada uno tiene una nueva responsabilidad que cumple con gusto. Rainbow Dash mandó llamar a su equipo de futbol para que ayudarán a montar todo, Applejack y Pinkie Pie trabajan bajo presión con el Club de Cocina y algunos amigos de la fiestera. Sunset y Siré están coordinando para que los niños del orfanato sean transportados y todos cuenten con lo necesario. Fluttershy junto con otros voluntarios revisan y dan los últimos toques.

-Los regalos – piensa la joven tímida – me temo que no serán suficientes para todos los niños –

-No te preocupes por eso – dice Siré – me he encargado de eso, ¡será una gran sorpresa! –

[][][]

Los voluntarios y activistas acabaron justo a tiempo. Los autobuses con los niños han llegado, el ambiente se lleva de jovial alegría. Los niños miran asombrados los bellos adornos navideños, muérdagos, moños, campanas, muñequitos de nieve, elfos, de todo hay alrededor. La música de los villancicos suena gracias al club de Música de la preparatoria Canterlot, gracias a la persuasión de Cherry Crash y petición de Sunset Shimmer.

Toda la fiesta se enfoca a los pequeños niños que brincan por tan increíble sorpresa, charlas, risas, platillos, un gran fiesta familiar se recorre en el ambiente, un ambiente contagioso que provoca que los vecinos también se acerque y participen, trayendo sus propias ollas de comida, música, juegos, toda una algarabía de risas, el ambiente que añoraba Tree Hugger.

Algunos han comenzado a bailar gracias a viejos villancicos irlandeses que suenan, un par de muchachos prueban sus improvisados bailes, las Rainbooms y Siré no son la excepción, todas tratando seguir el ritmo y riéndose entre sí por aquellos pasos tan excéntricos que prueban.

Lentamente la fiesta llega a la hora de los regalos, la sorpresa por descubrir que trajo Santa Claus a los niños, pero ellos se miran extrañados porque no ven un regalo debo del árbol y comienzan a cuestionarlo a los mayores.

Fluttershy intrigada sobre la sorpresa desea cuestionar a Siré al respecto, pero en ese instante un tintineo de campanillas la interrumpe. Un trineo carreta jalado por un par de renos llega al paraje. Tanto niños, jóvenes y adultos se asombran ante el espectáculo, es un trineo cargado de regalos, es Santa Claus que ha arribado a la pequeña ciudad de Ponyville.

Los niños se levantan de sus asientos emocionados, un regalo para ellos entregados por el mismísimo Papa Noel, no dejan de brincar a la emoción. El trineo se detiene con un Santa que da su característica risa. Los niños corren hacia él, acompañados de los voluntarios y activistas.

Santa Claus saluda a todos y comienza a llamar a los pequeños por sus nombres, entregará a cada uno su regalo por ser buenos durante al año. Varias de las Rainbooms se acercan a ver el espectáculo y también para ayudar.

Siré mira la escena lejana, sonriendo que las cosas ocurrieran bien y pudiera remendar su cretino error.

-Es una fantástica sorpresa – pronuncian a su espalda, es la joven Fluttershy que se pone a lado suyo.

-¿Cuál? ¿La del misterioso donador mensual que ahora tienen los orfanatos? – comenta Siré

-Ese es una sorpresa única sin duda. Pero me refería a la de Santa Claus – dice la chica – contratar a un actor para interpretarlo –

-¿Un actor? – dice él - ¡Ja! ¡Él es real! Y lo traje aquí, el gordo me debía unos favores –

-¡¿Santa Claus es real?! – pregunta sorprendida la chica

-Obvio, es real como los unicornios. Verás, es una magia que…-

-Hey chicos – interrumpe Tree que trae una botella de sidra en el mano. Fluttershy y Siré voltean a verla – están debajo de un muérdago – dice la activista, los chicos levantan su vista para darse cuenta que es verdad – ya conocen la tradición – guiña el ojo la activista para después encaminarse al trineo.

Los dos chicos se miran nerviosos y sonrojados, no lo habían notado.

-Fluttershy – dice nervioso Siré – no tenemos que bes….- y las palabras dejan de existir porque su lugar lo toma un par de labios que lo besan suavemente, apenas un instante, un roce es suficiente para invadirse de gozo.

La chica se separa toda sonrojada y cohibida, el chico no sabe qué decir ni qué responder, ¡no se lo esperaba para nada!

-Feliz Navidad Siré – pronuncia ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Feliz Navidad Shy – responde él regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

[][][]

-¡Está nevando! – grita uno de los niños, el primer copo cae, la primera nevada, al fin es una Navidad completa.

Todos los asistentes sonríen y sigue en convivencia con los niños. Applejack mira feliz a todos, no puede evitar sentirse contagiada, este es el momento perfecto. Toma a Sunset de la mano y con ella se distancia del lugar.

-Feliz Navidad Sunset – pronuncia la rubia mientras muestra en sus manos una pequeña bolsita.

-¿Un regalo? Pensé que la velada de ayer era…-

-Bueno, me gusta consentirte – agrega la vaquera con una sonrisa tímida.

La pelirroja abre la bolsa y se topa con una bellísima pulsera, sencilla, de plata con incrustaciones de pequeños cristales rojos y anaranjados.

-Applejack, es preciosa – dice su novia y se la coloca de inmediato en su muñeca derecha – gracias hermosa, me has dado los mejores regalos – dice para después darle un tierno beso.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti – dice la pelirroja – que saca una pequeña caja verde.

La vaquera lo toma, lo abre con delicadeza y encuentra que es una toquilla de color café claro y una manzanita hecha de metal en el centro. Un adorno para la copa del sombrero

-Espero que te guste – dice la pelirroja

-¡Me encanta! – dice la vaquera que de inmediato se quita su sombrero para colocarlo y volver a usarlo - ¿cómo me veo? –

-Hermosísima – opina la pelirroja

Las dos chicas intercambian miradas, la primera Navidad para las dos, la música sigue sonando junto con las risas de los niños, pero nada de eso existe para ellas, sólo son ellas, sus miradas, sus manos, su corazón, el mejor regalo existe en ellas.

[][][]

-Con la nieve tendré más frío – dice Siré mientras se acerca con Fluttershy al trineo – será mejor que me des mi regalo, esa bufanda me abrigará –

La joven timida va por él a una de las mesas cercanas donde lo dejo, regresa con el chico que abre el regalo, admirando nuevamente la bufanda. La chica le pone la bufanda, es más cálida de lo que pensó, quizás es por la tela, pero por ahora él piensa que es por la bondad de Fluttershy. Los dos se miran a los ojos, como la única mirada que hay en el universo.

-Siré – dice ella

-¿Sí Shy? – dice él

-¿Cómo sabías que te regalaría una bufanda? – pregunta la joven

El motociclista abre mucho los ojos, su torpeza podría delatarlo.

-Eh, este, eh – pronuncia nervioso – Santa me lo dijo – afirma él

-¡Es Navidad! ¡No mientas! – gritan desde el trineo, es Santa Claus.

"Cállate idiota", es lo que gustaría responderle al gordo. Pero antes de pronunciarlo escucha la risa de Fluttershy. Una risa dulce y tierna que lo conmueve.

Él quiere protegerla, proteger todo en lo que cree ella, el poder estar a su lado, es sin duda el mejor regalo.

[][][]

La nieve continúa cubriendo con su blanca manta a la pequeña ciudad de Ponyville, el evento de Navidad ha llegado a su fin y pronto lo hará el día. Un par de horas antes de que las cenas familiares inicien. Sunset Shimmer y Siré están invitados a la casa de los Apple para celebrar. Por eso es que los chicos se han reunido en Sugar Corner, la reunión navideña de los grandes amigos. Cada uno compartiendo sus opiniones sobre lo que ocurrió con el evento, las anécdotas, comentar sobre los regalos que recibieron, sus mejores momentos, la alegría hecha recuerdos.

Applejack se levanta, irá por otra bebida, los demás encargan otra y Rainbow Dash se ofrece a ayudarla. Las chicas se acercan al mostrador.

-¿Y bien? – pregunta la peliarcoiris

-¿Qué? – dice la vaquera que ha terminado de pedir las órdenes

-Tú y Sunset…pues…ayer…- quiere indagar la deportista

-Rainbow te agradezco la ayuda, pero lo que hice o no hice ayer, ya es asunto mío – contesta firmemente la rubia. La peliarcoiris sólo tuerce la boca decepcionada de la falta de chisme.

Siré y Pinkie Pie se acercan al mostrador, han decidido ayudar. La vaquera se lleva tres bebidas, la deportista y el motociclista se atrasan a propósito

-¿Te dijo algo? – pregunta el chico

-Nada, me mando al diablo – dice la deportista.

-Sunset tampoco me dijo algo, están de apretadas. Pero tengo un plan para sacarles la verdad – comenta el motociclista.

-Aquí está tu bebida manzanita – la pelirroja toma la taza de chocolate caliente, su amada vaquera se sienta a lado con su té de manzana en la mano y con el brazo libre abraza a su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla. Fluttershy mira eso un poco cohibida, Siré le ofrece su bebida, la chica la toma y los dos se sonríen.

-Ha sido una gran Navidad – dice la chica tímida.

-¡Sí! ¡Súper hiper mega increíble! – dice la pelirrosada

\- Bastante cool – responde la peliarcoiris

La vaquera levanta su bebida

-Brindemos – dice la rubia – para que la amistad, el amor y la alegría siempre estén en nuestras vidas –

-¡Salud! – exclaman todos.

Cada uno da un trago a su bebida, Fluttershy observa algo arriba de la cabeza de Sunset y Applejack. Rainbow sonríe maliciosamente y la vaquera lo nota.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta la rubia

-Están debajo de un muérdago – responde la deportista

-Pero la cafetería no está adornada con muérdagos – comenta extrañada Sunset.

La vaquera y la pelirroja levantan su cara para ver lo qué ocurre. Es Pinkie Pie que con un hilo ha amarrado el muérdago y lo ha puesto sobre ellas. Las chicas sonríen por ese detalle. Las novias se miran entre sí, seguirán la tradición.

-¡Lo hicieron! – grita efusivo SIré interrumpiendo el posible beso de las chicas

-¿Qué? – pregunta Sunset

-¡Sí lo hicieron! Las dos tienen un chupetón en el cuello – comenta la peliarcoiris mientras las señala

Las dos chicas se sonrojan, han sido descubiertas.

-¡Ja! ¡Me debes 20 dólares! – dice el motociclista a la deportista – Te dije que la idea del muérdago funcionaría para descubrirlas –

-Esperen un minuto – dice la vaquera - ¡¿Fue tu idea?! – dice mientras se pone de pie.

-¡ Y aparte apostaste! – expresa la pelirroja que también se pone de pie.

-Pues claro, ustedes no soltaban la verdad – dice el motociclista – teníamos gran curiosidad de…-

El chico mira a la rubia que lo observa con unos ojos llenos de furia, la última vez que la vio así, al pobre tipo le fue mal y en estos momentos él, es ese pobre tipo.

-¡Mierda! – dice él y en menos de un instante se echa correr para la salida. La vaquera va detrás de él.

Siré avienta la puerta y corre por la acera para salvar su vida

-¡Regresa cobarde! – grita Applejack mientras sale por él

-¡Estás frito! – grita Sunset mientras detiene la puerta que aventó la vaquera al salir y también va detrás de ellos.

-¡Esto lo tengo que grabar! – dice la peliarcoiris mientras abre la puerta y saca su celular – lo voy a subir a internet y llamarlo "Vaquera golpea a pobre idiota" – y va detrás de ellos.

-¡Por favor! – dice la chica tímida que abre la puerta para salir - ¡Cálmense todos! -grita mientras va por ellos.

Por último, la fiestera abre la puerta del todo mientras exclama a todo pulmón.

-¡Éste es el MEJOR REGALO de todos! -


	11. El mejor regalo

Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído esta historia, sin duda, esa es el Mejor Regalo para mí. Espero que les haya gustado y de ser así, también espero que dejen sus comentarios y puedan recomendarlo.

Quiero agradecerle de corazón a una gran escritora, Sunny Honey quien gracias a su guía, ánimos, buena vibra, consejos me ayudó a terminar esta historia y también le doy créditos ya que algunos capítulos están inspirados en sus sugerencias como lo es "Tenía el corazón encogido" y algunas escenas de "El amor y la alegría vayan hacia ti". Así mismo la pareja de Cherry Crash y Bon Bon es autoría de Sunny Honey y son personajes recurrentes de los fics que ella escribe: "Canterlot High Tales" y su continuación "Lo que somos ahora", historias increíbles y altamente recomendables.

También le agradezco a mi coach creativo Dacachi, que me ha ayudado para que ya termine los fics que escribo xD

 **Gracias a ti querido lector, que el amor y la alegría vayan hacia ti :)**


End file.
